


CAUTION!! Vampire's in training

by kaykaye10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alec and Jane act their 'age', Bella Swan Bashing, Crossdressing, Don't mess with Harry's kids, Emmett is a dorkfish, Harry and the others ARE NOT vampires, Harry doesn't take Aro's shit, Jane is a bit girly but not by much, M/M, Marcus is Harry's favorite and this pisses off Caius and makes Aro pout, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi, Possessive Aro, Possessive Caius, Protective Death, Protectiveness in general, Rosalie isn't a total bitch, Volturi are all bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaykaye10/pseuds/kaykaye10
Summary: After the war, the Wizards betrayed their 'Savior' and looked him in Azkaban. He wished to die and be with the only people that gave a damn about him, but Death was able to give his Master a second chance with those of his family not meant to die yet.Now a year later, things are becoming interesting.





	1. Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!!! Welcome to my Twilight and Harry potter crossover!!

A dark shadow walked through the halls of stone, not even acknowledging the wraiths that floated through the halls as well. It walked down a set of stone steps heading into the heart of this hell, it made its way passed empty cells and rusted bars. Soon coming to a stop in front of the only cell occupied with in the depths.

Inside the cell was a petite and feminine looking young man. His midnight black hair now reached the floor and was straight, where once it was short and unmanageable. His body was unmarred, no sign of the scars that once littered it, and his pale skin almost glowed in the dark. But what was most stunning, were his glowing green eyes that were the same color as the killing curse, though they no longer held the spark for life they once did.

It stepped through the bars and walked over to the small body, pulling him into its arms. The man wrapped his arms around its waist and held on for dear life.

“Have you finally come to release me from this world?” Asked a soft bell like voice.  
_“No Master, but I have come to give you a second chance at life with them and hopefully more.”_

The man stayed quiet for some time before looking up at the face of Death. “Do you mean that? Do you promise that it won’t end the same?”

Death nodded his head before picking up his Master and walking the halls once more, ignoring the screams of fear from the other prisoners. He walked down the steps and towards the edge of the water not once looking back at Azkaban.

Death looked down at the sleeping face of his Master, he loved that his Master trusted him so much. He bent his head and kissed his Masters forehead, smiling when he cuddled closer.

 _“I promise Master that this time will be different, I will kill anyone that tries to take this second chance away.”_  
And just like that, they were gone from the wizarding world.

 

~ONE YEAR LATER~

Two beings stocked their prey through the trees and made sure to stay up wind, as they didn’t want to be sniffed out. They had watched their prey for a few hours in hopes that they would lead them to their hide out. But after almost five hours they were nowhere close to finding it.

Their prey suddenly moved fast and the chase was on. They ran through the trees and passed buildings when their prey took a sharp right turn and vanished.

Felix let out a string of curses, Demetri had a subtle pout on his face. They had been charged with following the twins when they came back to Volterra smelling of, per their Masters, the sweetest and most delicious blood they had ever smelt.

Unfortunately, when asked, read demanded, where they had been they both said that they could not say as they had made a binding promise, Marcus confirmed it.

So Aro assigned them to, what they call, twin watch and it’s very difficult. In the beginning, the twins would wander around before vanishing but as the weeks passed they became very creative. Overall, this became a game of cat and mouse for the four vampires.

As both vampires were walking back to, once again, tell Aro that they lost the twins they caught a mouthwatering scent. Both vampires followed it through the buildings and towards the market. They weaved through the crowd and spotted the source of the smell.

Standing in front of a fruit vendor was a petite male. His short platinum blonde hair was neatly styled and he wore a white turtleneck with skin tight black jeans. He looked up at them with stunning silver eyes and glared before paying for his fruit and walking away.

They followed him through town and towards the forest. He made his way down a dirt path and towards a steel gate. They were going to follow but where stopped when they suddenly found themselves upside down.

“Why the bloody hell are you two following me?!” A voice shouted with a heavy British accent.

Both vampires looked up and saw that it was the blonde they had been following. His hands were on his hips and a dark look was on his face. Both vampires tried to get loose but failed. They opened their mouths to reply but stopped when they heard giggling from above them.

Looking up, they saw a little boy with pale skin and dark red eyes.

An Immortal Child.

They noticed the rope in the child’s hand and followed it down to their legs and back up, just in time to see the kid let go. They hit the ground with a loud thud but were on their feet in an instant.

They looked up but the child was gone and so was the blonde, but not his scent. They followed it passed the gate and down a little stone path. The sudden light of the sun temporarily blinded them when they left the forest. Once they could see again, they found themselves in a beautiful garden with an old looking manor in the center.

They listened for any sound of life before moving forward. They were about half way to the manor when an ear-splitting scream stopped them.

“Teddy, what have I told you about leaving the manor without telling me?! You’re lucky that Draco was with you or your ass would be mine!” A bell like voice shouted, British accent making it sound musical.

“I’m sorry mummy. I just wanted to meet Uncle Drake at the gate but he had weird people following him and I needed to do something! Uncle Fred and Uncle George said that the best way to get someone to stop following you is to catch them!” A little voice quickly said, they could only assume it was the child.

“Mum, he does have a point.” A familiar male voice chimed in.

“Alec, stay out of this! Mum is right, Teddy could have been badly injured or killed if he was found by some vampire!” They were surprised by the concern in Jane’ voice.

They moved forward and carefully looked over the hedge. On the other side was Alec and Jane sitting at a glass lawn table glaring at each other. They looked away and saw the blonde they were following being glared at by a short and petite raven haired male. Said male would glare at the blonde and then glared at the small child.

“Teddy, I have these rules for a reason, I don’t want you to be taken from me and you’re grounded for wearing the cloaking pendent your Uncle’s have been working on. And Jane, don’t yell at your brother.” The raven then hugged the child before looking at the blonde. “Now, what is this I’m hearing about you being followed?”

The blonde scuffed and sat down next to Alec. “They were just two vampires that were being nosy and followed me.”

“Draco.” Was all the raven said.

The blonde bit his lip and tried to avoid eye contact but it didn’t work. “Fine, I thought they smelt pretty good but that means nothing!” The raven just snorted. “It means everything to you, you just don’t want to admit it.

They shook they heads, they needed to focus. The twins were found but now they needed to capture the child and bring him back. They moved quickly and grabbed the child and took off. 

Felix held the child as they ran back to Volterra. The boy screamed and thrashed as they entered. 

Their masters looked at them before looking at the small child. “Who is this?” Aro was the first to ask.

“An Immortal child.” Was Demetri’ response.

 

Aro stepped forward and reached out for the child only to grasp air. He looked up and found Jane and Alec holding the child as he cried into Alec’ chest. He was confused, the child had no heart beat and yet he cried. Before Aro could ponder this thought anymore, a fist met his face, sending him flying.

He looked up and saw a beautiful, willowy angel. Then the smell hit him and he gasped as did his brothers.

This was their mate.

Aro tried to stand but a force was keeping him down on the ground. He looked at the Guards but they too were unmoving. “Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you.” Asked a soft bell like voice.

Aro could feel the anger coming from their little mate and it upset him. “We do not understand, what has upset you little one?” He was then slammed into the floor.

“You kidnapped my son!”

If Aro could pale further, he would.

 

Hadrian was in shock and then he was pissed. His baby was taken and they would pay for it. He followed Jane and Alec towards Volterra and watched as they blew up the doors. He entered just in time to see Alec scoop up Teddy and move over to Jane.

He didn’t even remember punching the Vampire that was about to touch his son until the idiot was on the floor.

“Give me a reason I shouldn’t kill you.” He hissed; almost slipping into parseltongue.

The Vampires looked shocked and then confused, before the one on the floor spoke. “We do not understand, what has upset you little one?”

This just pissed Hadrian off more. “You kidnapped my son!”

He saw the Vampires eyes widen but before he could say anything, the blonde Vampire spoke up with a sneer on his face. “We have kidnapped no child, only an abomination.” Then he pointed at Teddy. “That thing shouldn’t even exist. It is a crime to make an Immortal child. Mate or not, you will be punished for the crime!”

The air was suddenly very cold and the shadows grew. Hadrian could feel his blood boiling and the need to kill this bastard growing. His fingers twitched and the Vampire was suddenly in front of him.

“My son is not an abomination nor is he an Immortal child. He is wearing a pendent that hides his heart beat and thanks to his mother, he can change what he looks like. As for being your mate, I would rather be tortured again before I let a bastard like you came anywhere near me and my family.”

Hadrian then threw the Vampire at the one still on the floor before moving over to his children. He checked Teddy over and kissed his forehead when he found nothing wrong.

He then turned back to the Vampires on the floor, taking note that the tall black-haired Vampire looked ashamed of the other twos actions, and glare at them.

“Stay the hell away from my family or I will kill you.” He hissed before turning to leave. He didn’t make it far before a splitting pain ran through his head and he collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain.

 

Aro’ eyes widened when their little mate turned to leave. He couldn’t let that happen! He quickly looked to Chelsea and nodded. He watched her focus her gaze on the retreating males back and give a satisfied smirk. If he were human, he would have let out a relieved sigh. Sure, this wasn’t fair to control their mate like this but Aro was a selfish man and he would be damned if he was going to lose his mate.

The smug look on his face vanished when their little mate doubled over in pain and screamed bloody murder. Not long after, three men suddenly appeared next to the screaming male.

The first had long blonde hair and his pale face was full of concern. The second had shoulder length black hair but his back was to them. And the third had short dark brown hair and his face showed both anger and concern.

“Jane, what happened?” The blonde asked. She didn’t answer, she just charged Chelsea and threw her through the wall. “Stay the fuck out of his head you bitch!”

The male stopped screaming as soon as Chelsea had been thrown from the room and her focus lost. Aro watched the black-haired male pull out some glass bottles from his pockets and had the younger male swallow them.

“We need to get him home.”

The other two males agreed before the brown-haired male picked up the younger. He then turned towards them and sneered. 

“You came near my little brother again and I will personally kill you.”

Before they could leave though, a tall black figure appeared in the middle of the room and a cold voice filled the silence.  
_“I will not stand by as you idiots slowly ruin my Masters second chance. I now understand why my sister hates watching over your worlds and why she willingly let me have this one. You Volturi morons think that you have all the power but you don’t, I do!”_ The shadows covered the walls and the torch flames grew high.

The dark being moved closer to them and a scythe touched Aro’ neck. _“You three were made his mates so that he could finally be protected and loved. Not belittled and controlled. The only one that hasn’t pissed me off is Marcus and he will be the only one allowed to be with Hadrian unsupervised. This will be your only warning, abuse my Master and I will throw you in a never-ending hell. OH, remember that nothing can escape death, not even Vampires. You just prolong the inevitable.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death, also known as Dean, is somewhere in the middle of the Death family. He is the Death that watches over the Magical Worlds that involve Harry Potter. The sister he is talking about, is Sara.  
> She is the second sister and forth eldest in the Death family. She is the Death that watches over the Worlds involving the Volturi. Sara hates these Worlds as Vampires don't die often and it pisses her off. Though, she takes great pleasure in taking them when they do.


	2. Getting to know you

Hadrian slowly came back to consciousness with a pounding headache and three heavy weights on him. He cracked his eyes open just barely and looked down. Jane was on his right, Alec was on his left, and Teddy was sleeping on his chest.

As much as he loved this cuddle time, he needed to pee and take a pain potion. He knew the twins were wake and would move if asked, but Teddy was the problem. Hadrian didn’t want to risk waking him because the little monster had been having trouble sleeping lately and he normally didn’t take naps.

His dilemma was solved when his papa walked in.

 

Lucius smiled at the picture before him. It wasn’t every day that you got to see the Vampiric twins, more Jane then Alec, all cuddly. He saw Hadrian peeking at him through cracked lids and realized what the problem was.

He walked over and gently picked up Teddy and laid him on the couch. He closed the curtains fully when he saw Hadrian wince in pain.

“How do you feel, Dove?” He whispered.

“I feel like I was crushed under a rock slide.”

Lucius hummed and handed the young man a pain potion. He quietly chuckled at the face Hadrian made before helping him to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Lucius turned to the Vampiric twins.

“What happened?”

He listened as they told him of Teddy’ abduction and Hadrian’ reaction. He became confused when they brought up this Chelsea woman.

“Who is she?”

Jane was the one that answered. “She is Aro’ favorite Guard. She has the power of suggestion and he has had her use it many times in the past.”

Lucius nodded. “That would explain Hadrian’ severe reaction. Severus once told me that Hadrian’ mind is like a void. All you heard were voices and soft singing. I asked Hadrian about it once and he told me that they were the voices of the dead, he never explained the singing though.”

He turned when the bathroom door opened and a tired looking Hadrian came out. 

 

Severus looked up from his paper when Alec and Jane sped into the room. Alec was pulling out a chair and Jane was making a plate of food with a glass of orange juice. He looked back over at the door way and smiled as Lucius led a tired looking Hadrian in.

“How do you feel, Raven?” Severus asked over his mug of coffee.

“I feel a lot better than I did before. Now I just want some food.”

Severus nodded and chuckled at the Vampiric twin’s actions. Alec was watching Hadrian eat as well as watching for a threat and Jane was watching Hadrian for any signs of pain.

He sipped his coffee before looking back at his paper. They may not be in the British Wizarding World anymore, but they still got the paper. He smirked at the stupid article he was reading, Skeeter need to get a life.

 

After breakfast, Hadrian, Jane, Alec, and Severus went outside to the gardens. The sky was clear and the weather was just warm enough for them to be comfortable.

 

Hadrian sat at one of the glass lawn tables and sipped some tea that Kreacher had brought him. He smiled as Jane and Alec argued over which of his cookie recipes was better. The chocolate blood cookie, which was Jane’ favorite, or the sugar blood cookie, which was Alec’ favorite.

He hummed as the warm lemon flavor touched his tongue and soothed his throat. When was the last time he had just enjoyed some tea and the Vampiric twins company?

He was brought from his musings when the Vampiric twins stopped arguing and looked at something over his shoulder. He set his cup down and turned to look behind him.

Standing in the floral arch way, was the tall black-haired Vampire. He looked a little unsure of himself, which turned sheepish when he saw them watching him. Hadrian didn’t feel that he was a threat or that he was going to be a snob like the blonde. It also helped that Jane was softly smiling and Alec was munching on a sugar blood cookie.

“Would you care to join us?”

Hadrian chuckled when the Vampires eyes widened just a little and nodded before taking a seat next to Jane.

“Well, as our last meeting was rather……crude, allow me to introduce myself. I am Hadrian James Malfoy-Snape, Lord of far too many Titles, adopted youngest son of the Malfoy-Snape family, adopted youngest brother of the five eldest Weasley children and Tom Riddle, Godfather and adopted parent to Edward ‘Teddy’ Remus Lupin, and more recently, adopted mother to Jane and Alec. Oh, please call me Hadrian!” 

Hadrian smiled at the shocked, if you looked hard enough, face of the Vampire and the amused looks the Vampiric twins were giving him. Though he shivered and fought back a blush when the Vampire spoke.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Hadrian, though my introduction is rather unimpressive. I am Marcus, Co-Leader of the Volturi and I would like to formally apologies for my brothers actions. Aro has always gotten what he wants, no matter the consequence and Caius has never known when to keep his opinions to himself and his holier than thou attitude in check.”

It took everything Hadrian had, NOT to moan at the Vampires rough and sinful voice. Though, when the words caught up to him, he frowned and shook his head.

“You owe me no apology, only your brothers. I could see that their actions made you uncomfortable and ashamed. Both Jane and Alec always speak highly of you and your morals and I must agree.” He finished with a smile.

 

The next two hours, all four talked about anything and everything. Both Jane and Alec silently agreed that the older Vampire had never been so animated and ‘alive’ in all the years they had been part of the Guard.

The younger three laughed when Marcus tried one of the cookies, after Hadrian all but shoved it in his mouth, and moaned at the taste. He asked how Hadrian did it and the talk moved on to different recipes and experiments to try.

Soon the Vampiric twins excused themselves saying that they had promised Draco that they would help him organize the potion ingredients and take note of what was needed. So that left Marcus and Hadrian alone in the garden.

 

Marcus looked at the petite male a crossed from him. He could feel the power rolling off him and he could see all the bonds he had. There were so many colors and then there were some that were broken. Had he been human, he would have jumped when Hadrian suddenly spoke.

“Would you like to take a walk?”

He nodded and followed Hadrian back through the floral arch. They walked passed flower beds with an array of different flowers. Then passed a pond full of water lilies and lotus blossoms, before sitting under a willow tree.

“Would you tell me about yourself? I’ll tell you about myself if it makes you more comfortable.”

Marcus smiled down at Hadrian before looking off into the distance. He spoke of his human life and of the family he had dreamed of having, then he was turned. He told Hadrian of how lost he felt in the beginning and how unsure he was. Than he spoke of how he met his brothers and they formed the Volturi. He hesitated when he got to Didyme, but Hadrian’ hand grabbed his and gave a reassuring squeeze.

“I felt a bond with her and I never dreamed that I would find my mate, nor did she. So, we married with the silent agreement that should we every find our mates we would go to them and we would remain friends. We were happy but longed to find our other half, so we decided to leave for a while and search. But then she was murdered before we could go.”

If he could, Marcus would be crying.

“Aro thinks I don’t know that it was him, but he would be wrong. I have long forgiven him and have come to realize that had he not done it, she would have never let me go, even if she did find her mate. She had the power to make one happy and now I know there is no doubt that she would have used it on me to keep me with her.”

After a few minutes of silence, Marcus moved on. He spoke of his dear friend, Carlisle Cullen, and how odd he was when he first joined them. He was uncomfortable with human blood and tolerated it most of the time. He told Hadrian how sad he was when the other Vampire left for the, back then, New World. And then he summed up the last few decades.

“You’ve had a very fascinating life, I wish I could say the same for mine.”

And so, Marcus listened to his little mate tell him of the life of Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more family time before Aro and Cauis arrive.


	3. Meetings and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!! The last week of this month is going to be hectic for me as I'll be house and dog sitting for my grandparents the first few weeks of September so I'll be getting ready for that. Then, not long after that, I get my wisdom teeth pulled, yay! T_T  
> So, this is a warning that it may be a while until the next chapter, but I hope to post another one before then, but just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run for your life!! Marcus is OOC!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

It was a little over a week before Marcus left for Volterra with Jane and Alec at his side. He had had a wonderful time with his little mate and his little mate’s family. Surprisingly, Teddy had warmed up to him rather quickly and had even changed into a mini Marcus for a day and a half.

He had a smile on his face as he walked through the newly repaired doors. Many of the Guards stopped and stared at him but he was in just too good of a mood to care. 

Aro looked intrigued and Caius looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

Marcus walked up to his throne, sat down, and then pulled out the bag Hadrian had given him before he left. He had said that Teddy had worked really hard on these cookies and was very proud of how they came out.

The cookies were double chocolate blood chip and they were addictive when made with willingly given Unicorn blood.  
He was happily munching on one of the cookies, they were slightly burnet, when Aro spoke up. 

“Brother, it is a pleasure to finally see you again. Tell me, how is our little mate?”

Marcus chuckled when Jane huffed. “He refuses to acknowledge you as his mate’s until you act like it. Teddy had several nightmares do to your actions.” This was stated with a pointed look at Caius before continuing. “He has extended an invitation to Felix and Demetri, as his older brother Draco is rather….. Jane, how did he put it?”

Jane smirked. “He is moaning and groaning like a love-sick moron and it is getting sad and pathetic. So, if it is possible I would like the two young men to join you the next time you come over.”

Marcus nodded and tossed her a cookie along with Alec so he wouldn’t pout.

“Why wasn’t an invitation made to us!?” Caius demanded.

“Because you called his child an abomination and you set your play thing on him!” Marcus hissed at both Vampires, before setting his hate filled eyes on Chelsea.

“I don’t care if Aro threatens to kill you; you ever use your power on Hadrian or his family again, I’ll hand deliver you to Death myself!”

Marcus then stood from his throne and left for his chambers, the Vampiric twins following.

 

Aro looked after his brother and frowned. This wasn’t how it should be; there little mate was supposed to be with them and it appeared that he wanted nothing to do with he or Caius.

He would need to fix this, but how? The twins seemed to be part of their little mate’s family and Marcus was excepted. HELL, Demetri and Felix had been invited over!

Maybe he should try a letter?

 

Caius was fuming! How dare their Submissive mate deny them! He would show their mate his place.

 

Scarlett watched from the shadows with Sara, both women chuckling and eating popcorn. Aro wouldn’t have that much trouble gaining Hadrian’ notice and eventually love.

Caius……..well he needed to pull his head out of his ass, before he did damage not easily repaired.

 

~A WEEK LATER~   
Hadrian was rather nervous about meeting Marcus’ brothers, he refused to refer to them as his mate’s until they proved it.

Aro had written him a letter, stating that he was sorry for the fright given to Teddy and wished to apologize in person, though if that was refused he understood. Hadrian had been surprised by this and had talked to Tom for a good hour. He said that it wouldn’t be a bad idea to invite the Vampire over but thought that Teddy should be asked first.

When asked, the little boy was unsure. Until Jane chimed in and said that she would be there the whole time.

So, a week later, they were coming over.

Hadrian still didn’t like Caius as the Vampire had sent ONE letter and it was burned before he even got half way through. That thing thought that it was a god made to be worshipped! It thought that Hadrian’ only purpose in life was to serve it and be its bed slave!

The only reason that Caius could come, was so that Hadrian could punch him in the face and then throw him to his older brothers!  
Hadrian was taken from his homicidal musings when Teddy cheered and ran from the manor.

 

Teddy was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he watched the path from the living room window. Marcus hadn’t been back in over a week and he missed the older man.

Mummy had said that he would be back soon and would be bringing others with him. So, the little boy watched from his window.  
He was getting bored and was about to go find the twins, when he heard the gates open. 

Teddy bolted from the room and out the door before anyone could stop him. He ran down the path and jumped onto a smiling Marcus.

“Marcus, I’ve missed you!”

He smiled when he felt Marcus’ chest move in laughter. “I’ve missed you too, little one. Where is your mother?”

Before Teddy could respond an unamused voice spoke first.

“My little brother is inside making tea and other treats.”

 

Tom glared at the four new Vampires. The one that fit the description of Felix, was wearing a cocky smirk but he was slightly twitchy. The one fitting the description of Demetri, was stone faced but his eyes would flick up to the manor and then back.

They were trying to be respectful while fighting the urge to find Draco. Tom found this acceptable and knew that they would be good for the younger man. Demetri looked like he would be stern and care, while Felix looked like he would be doting but would not outright spoil Drake.

“Draco is in the kitchen with Hadrian; knock before entering. They both do not like being snuck up on.”

Tom was surprised when they calmly walked to the manor instead of running in. They just earned my brownie points with him.

He turned back to the other two Vampire’s and sneered at the blonde. “I have read the letter you sent Hadrian and I find it appalling that you can write such things to your own Submissive mate. The letter was burned before Hadrian even got half way through and I am rather thankful for that. While here, you will be respectful to my little brother or I and his older brothers will make you wish for death.”

He then turned to Aro. “While I still do not like you, I find some redemption in the letters of apology and respect for my brother. You haven’t truly down anything truly dishonorable to my family, other than kidnapping Teddy but that is for him to forgive, not me.”

Aro seemed like an unusual type of being. He was calculating but not manipulative like Marcus had said he was in the past. He seemed to honestly want to know Hadrian and not use him. Yes, he was selfish and wrong in his going about it, but aren’t most living things?

Caius………he would need to learn his place quickly or Hadrian would be hurt.

“Follow me please.” Let the fun begin.

 

Draco was helping Hadrian bake a cake when someone knocked on the kitchen door. Hadrian had his hands in cookie dough, so that left him to answer it.

He wasn’t expecting to find two hot as sin Vampire’s. Draco squeaked and slammed the door on them. “Draco, who is it?”

He looked at Hadrian and squeaked. “It’s them!”

Hadrian looked confused and then amused. “I’m done with you, YOU TWO CAN HAVE HIM!”

Draco squeaked when he was moved from the door and then pulled out by two big arms.

 

Hadrian chuckled and measured out the dough before putting it in the oven. It was as he was cleaning that a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled and leaned into Marcus. “I’ve missed you.”

Hadrian shivered at that sinful voice. “I’ve missed you too. Has Tom frightened your brothers yet?”

He felt Marcus’ chest move as the Vampire chuckled. “I think he intrigues Aro and Caius looked like he swallowed a lemon. He has looked like that for the last few days, I fear his face is stuck.”

Hadrian laughed and pulled the cookies from the oven when the timer went off. These were an experimental batch of snickerdoodles using Opaleye blood instead of falcon.

Jane had complained that they didn’t have a bite, now he’s worried they have too much…….oh well!

 

The living room was surrounded in a tense silence. No one dared to break it for fear of setting off the sour faced blonde Vampire and attacking him. Though the tension bled from the room when Teddy came running in.

 

Hadrian smiled at the little boy as he ran into the living room, completely oblivious of the tension.

With the help of Marcus, the tea, blood, normal treats, and Vampire treats, where safely brought into the room.  
“Would anyone like a drink?” He asked the four new Vampires and his few assembled family members.

It was Aro that spoke first. “Yes, I believe I would like a cup. My I ask what blood it is?” He asked with pure curiosity shining in his eyes.

Hadrian smiled and poured him a cup. “It is willingly given Phoenix blood. It has calming property’s that I thought would be helpful in keeping this meeting civil.”

He saw Aro nod and sip the warm blood, giving an all most inappropriate moan. “This is wonderful! I can now see why Marcus and the twins have become so fussy, you’ve spoiled them!” Hadrian joined in on his infectious laughter while Marcus glared halfheartedly.

Hadrian poured three more cups and went to pour a four but Caius refused.

 

They descended into almost friendly small talk with Aro, Demetri, and Felix asking questions and Caius becoming even more sour.  
It was an hour in when Hadrian finally had enough.

 

Hadrian looked at the blonde Vampire and sighed.

“Jane, Alec, would you mind taking Teddy outside for a bit?”

Both looked confused at first and then realized what had been silently asked before nodding. “Teddy, why don’t you show me and Jane your special flower.”

Hadrian watched the little boy drag the two off with a soft smile before putting on a blank face and looking at Caius.

“You have wanted to say something ever since you arrived; this is your chance.”

 

Aro watched in concern as Hadrian went from happy smiles to nothing. He knew that Caius had been rather sour over their little mate, but it wasn’t anything harmful, right?

Wrong.

 

Everyone watched as Caius stood and glared down at Hadrian. They knew that this delusion the blonde was living in needed to be destroyed, but they soon wished they had stopped the blonde once he started to speak.

 

Caius looked down at their submissive and smirked, now it was time he learned his place.

“You don’t act like a proper Submissive. A proper Submissive is to be seen not heard, they are to do as their Dom commands and never talk back. They are to keep their Dom happy and not embarrass them by acting like a servant.” 

He was interrupted before he could continue.

“So, what you’re saying is that you want a pretty fuck toy? If that is the case then I will give you the money to buy a blowup doll so I won’t have to be one. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to hang the laundry.”

 

Marcus was furious at Caius’ behavior, had he known that this was what Caius thought of their Submissive, then he never would have been allowed to come.

 

Aro was deeply confused by Caius’ behavior. After having a VERY long talk with the younger Vampire about his inappropriate letter, he thought the younger understood. He was even going to apologize about his behavior towards little Teddy and his letter; what had happened?

 

Caius was a war with himself. One part was yelling that the Submissive should be punished, while another part was screaming that something was wrong with his head.

The second part was slowly wining and he could feel a painful burning sensation all over his body. Something was very wrong but it was like his body was locked and he couldn’t reach it.

He felt something strike his chest and send him flying a crossed the room. When he hit the wall, he felt his body unlock and the long-forgotten urge to be sick take over. The voices in his head were getting to the point of painful and he felt like his body was trying to kill him.

 

Tom was beyond pissed and didn’t even think before shooting a spell at the still standing Vampire. He marched over, ready to do more damage when he saw the Vampire shaking and being sick.

His eyes widened when the Vampires veins started to turn black and blood force its way out.

“All Vampires are to leave the room! Severus, quarantine this room and take a sample of his blood and then a sample of the others!”

 

Three hours passed and the other Vampires turned up clean for anything that might cause this type of reaction. Severus, the twins, Draco, and Percy were researching anything that might cause a Vampire to bleed black.

 

Hadrian was sitting in the library watching Percy and Draco look through old tome after old tome. It was as he was putting away the rejected books that his eye caught one of Draco’ medical books.

He put the tomes away and flipped through the book, using the table of contents to look up blood. There were blood diseases that couldn’t possibly effect a Vampire but he did find something that might.

 

Severus and the twins were working in the lab and running theories passed each other when Hadrian came in with a medical book in his hands.

“What about blood poisoning?”

 

Sure enough, that was exactly what it was.

They theorized that he was sick before becoming a Vampire or that he drank from someone who was sick, after becoming a Vampire. The poisoning was slow since Vampires are dead and don’t have blood flow, so it settled in his veins in one big clump and moved around when he fed.

The only thing they could do was try bleeding and feeding him over a period and hope that it was all out of his system.

 

Hadrian sat on the overstuffed chair next to Caius’ bed and read the chapter on blood poisoning. He couldn’t really stay upset at the blonde when he had poison in his brain affecting him.

They were feeding him willingly given unicorn blood in hopes that it would rid his body of any traces of poisoning. Hadrian was humming to himself when a dizzy Caius started chuckling and singing.

“I’ve got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are all standing in a row, big one’s small ones and some as big as your head! I heard a human singing that but I don’t know where it’s from! I didn’t want to ask because humans are such weird creatures, though I am jealous of them! I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Aro.”

Hadrian looked at the spaced-out Vampire with a bemused look on his face. “I promise that anything you tell me, Aro AND Marcus will never know.”

The blonde nodded his head and tried to look serious. “After hearing that song, I filled Aro’ chambers with coconuts and made it look like it had been two of the new Guards that did it. I didn’t like them, so I didn’t feel bad about them being punished!”

Hadrian watched the blonde fall into a fit of laughter that would have had him passing out from lack of oxygen if he were human. If this was the real Caius, then Hadrian would very much like to know him. 

 

Meanwhile in the living room, a sudden thought struck Draco. “Why didn’t we just give him Phoenix blood? It would have rid him of the poison.”

Since he wasn’t in the room when Caius made his little speech, the innocent faces the others put on were rather suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett is my OC and shows up in all of my fic and some point. If you want to know more on her just ask in the comments.
> 
> Yes, I gave Caius blood poisoning as I think it may be one of the ONLY things that can effect a Vampire. And to those poor souls that don't know about the coconut, it is a reference to Monty Python.


	4. Children are Scary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've been SO busy the last few weeks.

It took three days, but eventually Caius made a full recovery. He was embarrassed and horrified by his actions towards Hadrian and spent a good few days trying to make up for it by taking his punishment like a man. This basically meant that he was pranked to hell and back by Hadrian’ brothers and even Jane joined in, though no one could prove it.

Eventually, Hadrian took pity on the now purple skinned, rabbit eared, opera singing, hotdog wearing, Pixie winged, and catnip smelling Vampire. He called off the attacks and helped the poor Vampire turn back to normal.

All three Vampires spent a lot of time getting to know their little mate. Marcus would normally take him out to the garden or to one of the forests, mainly for some peaceful reading and cuddling. Aro would take him to one of the many museums in Italy and make little comments on how accurate the history displayed was, while telling Hadrian little bits and pieces of his past, as he didn’t feel entirely comfortable with Hadrian learning about how manipulative he once was and he knew his little mate understood.

Tonight was actually the first time Caius was going to spend time with Hadrian alone, because in the past he was either being pranked until Hadrian called the ceasefire or fixing the damage he had caused at Volterra while he was sick.

 

Caius was rather nervous about tonight as he wasn’t sure what to expect. Hadrian had told him that tonight was more about getting used to each other than getting to know each other. Somehow, he understood Hadrian’ odd sense of logic and was rather relived that he wouldn’t really have to talk about his past if he didn’t want to.

He suddenly felt a little stupid for thinking that Hadrian might force him to talk if he didn’t want to, Hadrian understood that he and Aro needed time and to be honest, their little one understood their silent fear of rejection for their dark pasts.

He was brought from his dark thoughts by a slim hand touching his cheek. Had he been human, he most likely would have screamed bloody murder and jumped a foot in the air, however, he was not human and thus knew unconsciously that Hadrian had been walking towards him.

Caius shook his head and softly smiled at the concern he saw it those stunning emerald eyes. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Hadrian tilted his head slightly and it took all his control not to jump his adorable little mate. He gently wrapped his arm around the smaller male’s waist and started walking to the mansion. “You never told me what you had planned for us tonight; do I have to guess or are you going to tell me?”

He almost tripped over himself when Hadrian smiled and softly giggled, GOD that much cuteness should be illegal! “It’s a surprise, so you’ll just have to wait and see.” Caius started to grumble but couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Hadrian led him to the entertainment room and told him to sit down and close his eyes. He did both, but was dramatic while doing it. He grinned at the sound of Hadrian’ sweet laughter and automatically wrapped his arms around the smaller when he plopped his little butt down onto the Vampire’s lap.

Caius watched the different movie previews while asking Hadrian what they were watching, but the smaller male just giggled and shook his head. He was slightly confused when the movie menu came up and looked at the laughing man in his arms. “My I ask why you chose this movie?”

“Because you wanted to know where a certain song was from and the man who made this movie also wrote the song you heard, now shush!”

 

For the next few hours, Caius and Hadrian watched ‘Monty Python and the Holy Grail’ while making little comments.

“Do you think Aro would like his own ‘horse’ for Yule?” *Caius snorts* “Probably, though I’d feel sorry for the poor idiot that got to be the ‘horse’.”

“For some reason, I feel like Felix would do the same thing.” “Do what?” “Say it’s just a flesh wound even though he’s dismembered.” Caius stated dryly.

“I wonder if I can get Fleur to say that to the twins.” “Who’s Fleur?” “OH, that’s right you haven’t met her yet! She’s Bill’ Wife and a French Witch. She acts like a well-mannered Lady but the twins bring out her dark side. They’ve had many prank wars in the past, but Fleur likes to use creative insults.” *Caius hums*

“There are some magical plants that migrate.” *Caius stares at Hadrian in bemusement*

“Jane is never to watch this movie.” “Why?” “Because then she’ll want the ‘rabbit’.” “OH, she already knows about it and I promised   
to look into getting her one!” *Caius looks at Hadrian in horror while the younger just smiled*

 

As the credits started to roll, Hadrian cuddled closer to the Vampire and fell asleep. Caius didn’t have the heart to move the little one, so he turned off the tv and picked up a book sitting on the nearby table.

He couldn’t help but smile at how cute Hadrian was. He looked like a little kitten all curled up. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt this peaceful and it was amazing!

 

Over the next three months, things progressed well for the three Vampires. Marcus was still the favorite, but Aro and Caius weren’t far behind. Hadrian’ family slowly excepted the other two Vampire’s and they started coming over to hang out with the family members they got along with the most.

Unfortunately, Teddy still favored Marcus and was wary around both Aro and Caius. So, Hadrian thought up a devious plan involving the two Vampires, said Vampires were completely unaware of the hell about to be unleashed on them.

 

Aro was sitting in his throne, glaring at the idiot Vampire that was trying and failing to give a proper report. Never had he heard a Vampire stutter and had someone told him a week ago that it was possible he would have questioned their sanity.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed Marcus starring out into space and Caius’ fingers twitching. He may not like the stuttering idiot but he was a good spy, it would be a shame to let Caius kill him, though it was a lovely thought.

“Just leave your report with Felix and go.” He said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He could swear that he felt a headache building, maybe he should ask Severus if it was possible.

 

It came as a shock to everyone, but Hadrian and Draco, that the sometimes overly cheery Vampire got along with the beloved Dungeon Bat. At first it confused the Wizards and Vampires, but then Hadrian explained that their friendship was built on a love for knowledge.

Aro loved learning about potions and was even able to brew some, while Severus loved the knowledge that the Vampire could give him. It was even better when Aro could tell Severus about hidden places he had found that had rare are nearly extinct ingredients.

The old Volterra dungeons had been turned into grow houses for some of the fickler plants. If Severus couldn’t see to them, then it was normally Aro that would.

 

Aro shook his head and sighed, this was just the first report of the day, if they continued like this then he was going to scream!

He jumped when the doors were thrown open and his glare quickly changed into a fawned smile when he saw that it was Hadrian and Teddy. “Hadrian, to what do we owe your lovely presence here?” 

“I’m going to do some Yule shopping and I need to kidnap Marcus for a bit. Unfortunately, everyone at home is busy and I need you two to watch Teddy until we get back.”

Aro suddenly felt like ice was rushing through his veins. He was one of the most feared Vampires in the world, but the thought of babysitting a small human being terrified him.

He swallowed heavily and was positive that he was sweating. “Hadrian, love, are you sure that you want myself and Caius to watch young Teddy?” His voice squeaking slightly at the end.

“I’m sure you two will be fine!” Was the youngers chipper reply before setting the little boy on the floor and dragging Marcus from the room.

Aro starred at the little boy for a moment before looking over at Caius and back again. He shakily smiled at the child and fidgeted with his fingers. “Hello again Teddy.” The child replied with a soft hello. “Is there something you would like to do?” The child shrugged and Aro sighed.

 

Caius watched the two and felt the sudden urge to bang his head on the nearest wall. In all his immortal life, not once had he ever thought he would spend time babysitting a HUMAN CHILD. He liked Teddy but something about the child scared him and when no one else was in the room, the child looked at him like he was an insect that needed to be squashed.

“Why don’t we show him around and then maybe take a walk-through town? Rebeca tells me that the weather is rather nice and there is a fair going on in the next town over.” He gave himself a mental pat on the back when both Vampire and child lit up at the mention of the fair.

 

The tour went by fast, mainly because Aro was just running from room to room with VERY brief explanations of what the rooms were. So, a normally two-hour tour was cut down to a half hour and the two Vampires and child were on their way to the fair.

The fair wasn’t very crowded but it was still early and most people won’t come until later in the day. There were a few rides but Teddy was too short to ride most of them but he was more interested in the games.

 

Aro was surprised at how good the prizes looked. The last fair he had briefly strolled through had prizes that looked incredibly cheap. He helped Teddy win a few games and taught him how to hold the pop guns properly. He chuckled when he heard Caius promise to teach him how to use and hold real guns when he was older and if Hadrian agreed.

 

They wandered through the stalls and found some venders selling hand crafted pottery and other such things. The Vampires talked and both agreed that they showed look around and see if they could find some gifts.

Teddy told them that they would most likely find stuff that the Weasleys would like, but they would need to go to the Wizard Alley back in Volterra to find anything that Lucius, Severus, Draco, and Tom would like.

They found a few amusing things that the twins would like, along with two poetry books that Teddy said Percy would love. They found a few small things for the others but nothing special.

After wandering around for a bit longer they headed back to Volterra. The two Vampires hide their gifts away and set Teddy up in the main hall so they could listen to more reports.

 

Caius was starring off into space when a sudden chill ran up his spine. He looked over to check on Teddy and found that the little monster was gone!

“Aro, where has Teddy gone?” His voice cracked and he wanted to shriek when he heard Teddy’ creepy giggling echo all around.

 

The Guards would have found their Leader’s fear fun if they weren’t so terrified themselves.

 

Aro and Caius, mainly Caius, demanded that the Guards find Teddy, as they were frightened of the kid. They watched the Guards split up to find Teddy, but it wasn’t long before they were clinging together as they heard the Guards shrieking and screaming in pain.

Eventually, they realized that they had no more Guards to send and that meant that they had to look for the monster themselves. 

They clung together as they moved through the halls. After all the chaos they heard earlier, they figured that it was safer to walk then run.

Aro screamed first when an old suit of arm all but jumped out at them. Caius screamed next when the floor swallowed him up to his stomach. Had Aro not reacted quick enough, Caius would most likely have ended up in the dungeons alone.

They were getting really jumpy as they oved farther into the depths of their home. God, they hoped Hadrian came back soon!

 

Hadrian was happily humming to himself as he led the way back through Volterra. He couldn’t help but think that he may have been a little cruel just leaving Teddy with Aro and Caius without giving them any warning. Hopefully Teddy hasn’t killed them.

He smiled when Marcus opened the door for him, but he stopped and stared at the scene before him. He couldn’t help but laugh when he finally registered what had happened.

Every single Volturi Guard look traumatized as hell, especially that Chelsea bitch. Hadrian looked questioningly at Marcus when the Vampire stood behind him. He quickly found out why when a black and blonde blur grabbed him around the waist.

He had to blink a couple of times to make such he was really seeing this. Aro and Caius were shaking and he was sure that if they could, they’d both be sobbing.

“Please take him back!!” Both Vampires begged.

Hadrian shook his head, he told Teddy to behave and not go overboard. “Edward Remus Lupin, get your misbehaving butt out here right now!”

He didn’t have to wait look before Teddy was standing in the middle of the room. Hadrian took great pleasure in the fact that almost all the Guards screamed are trembled in fear.

Teddy at least had the decency to look sheepish, though Hadrian could tell he really didn’t feel bad about what he did. “Teddy, I told you to behave and not go overboard, though I am impressed that you took out the entire Guard. But I do remember telling you to behave for Aro and Caius, so you owe them an apology.”

He saw Teddy open his mouth to argue, but one stern look had him snapping it shut. The little boy glared at the floor and walked over to the still clinging Vampires. He scuffed his shoe on the floor and quietly apologized. “Teddy, you know that is not how we apologize; try again.”

Teddy huffed, but did as he was told. He looked up at the two Vampires and properly apologized. Hadrian then smiled at his son and chuckled at the shocked Vampires still around his waist. “In all honesty, I think he’s starting to like you two more. He doesn’t just leave anybody slightly traumatized, I mean look your Guards.”

They both turned to look and he found their face’s amusing. He chuckled and kissed them both on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Marcus. He scooped up Teddy once he was released from his mate’s and summoned the prizes Teddy won at the fair.

 

Marcus was highly amused as he watched Hadrian and Teddy leave. Had someone told him years ago that the Volturi would be brought to their knees by a seven-year-old human, he would have asked them what drug they were on.

But in all honesty, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	5. To Be Blessed

November was quickly coming to a close and December was bringing all sorts of trouble. Teddy had a long wish list, as did both sets of twins. Charlie was having trouble getting time off at the Reserve and Percy kept bringing more and more of his work from the Italian Minister home. Apparently, he kept ‘forgetting’ that some of them were due before the holidays. Hadrian knew this was a lie, but let him get away with it for now.

The twins kept getting swamped with orders and were never home on time, sometimes not coming home at all. Severus and Lucius were left to buy most of the gifts, while Tom was left juggling between helping around the manor and his teaching job at Beauxbatons.

Draco helped Hadrian get the list of food they would need and when everything should be made, while also helping Hadrian buy gifts too.

Overall, they really wished for the New Years.

 

Hadrian was baking some chocolate blood cookies when an arm wrapped around his waist. He squeaked and flung whoever it was to the other side of the kitchen. He turned around and found Aro rubbing his head, while Marcus and Caius stood in the doorway. 

“I tried to warn you, but you didn’t listen.” Marcus said with a sigh.

Hadrian walked over to the now pouting Aro and kissed his nose. “I’m sorry, but I really don’t like being snuck up on. Forgive me?” He focused all the power he could into his puppy dog look. He could see the Vampire twitching and he soon broke. Aro pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his head. “Yes, I forgive you. It was really my fault after all.”

Hadrian nodded before moving back to his baking. 

 

The three brothers were staying at the manor for the rest of the week to enjoy some bonding time before Yule, as they would be rather busy during New Years and the first few weeks of January.

The days up to Yule were filled with chasing the children, including Aro, away from the presents and stopping the Vampiric twins, plus Marcus from stuffing themselves with cookies.

Oddly enough, on the night before Yule, it was Hadrian that was having the hardest time falling asleep.

 

Hadrian tossed and turned in his bed; for some reason he just couldn’t get comfortable. He huffed and got out of bed, before walking over to the window. He softly smiled at the beautiful scene before him.

Snow was softly falling to the ground and the full moon was illuminating the frozen lake. He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled on his thick blue winter dress and grabbed his skates.

He walked to the lake and glided a crossed the surface. He did some simple turns and a few small jumps, but as he got lost in the feeling of peace, he started to do more complicated moves.

Hadrian could feel his mind wandering and it felt wonderful. When was the last time he just let his mind go and skated? In all honesty, he had stopped doing a lot of the things he once enjoyed before he was thrown into prison.

He stopped dancing, skating, singing, and painting. The only things he still did, were garden, cooking, and on the rare occasion, play music.

Hadrian felt his body loosen up and the air blowing through his hair. He was unaware of the three Vampires watching him.

 

The three brothers were frozen in place as the watched their little mate dance a crossed the ice. The way he moved was utterly graceful and the moonlight shining down on that lithe body made him look some enchanting celestial being.

They noticed their little mate slowing down and realized that he was getting tired. Marcus carefully made his way to their mate, while Caius and Aro went to get the room ready for their, no doubt, cold mate.

 

Hadrian felt a set of arms wrap around his waist and pick him up. He softly smiled at Marcus and sighed when the Vampire kissed his forehead. He was so tired that he didn’t even realize that they were in his room until he felt Marcus pass him off to Aro.

He sighed and fell asleep as his mates watched him.

 

The next morning, everyone woke to the sound of a piano. They all made their way to the music room where the Vampires starred in awe and the humans froze in shock.

There, sitting at the piano, was Hadrian.

They watched as the tune turned soft and some of the humans started to cry when Hadrian began singing.

 

 _“How does a moment last forever?_  
_How can a story never die?_  
_It is love we most hold onto_  
_Never easy, but we try_  
_Sometimes our happiness is captured_  
_Somehow, our time and place stand still_  
_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_  
_Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_  
_Thus, when all else has been forgotten_  
_Still our song lives on.”_

_“Maybe some moments weren’t so perfect_  
_Maybe some memories not so sweet_  
_But, we have to know some bad times_  
_Or our lives are incomplete_  
_Then when the shadows overtake us_  
_Just when we feel our hope is gone_  
_We’ll hear our song and know once more_  
_Our love lives on.”_

They listened in a daze, as Hadrian continued to sing and play. 

_“How does a moment last forever?_  
_How does our happiness endure?_  
_Through the darkest of our troubles_  
_Love is beauty, love is pure_  
_Love pays no mind to desolation_  
_It flows like a river through the soul_  
_Protects, perceives, and perseveres_  
_It makes us whole_  
_Minutes turn to hours, days to years and gone_  
_Thus, when all else has been forgotten_  
_Still our song lives on.”_

_“How does a moment last forever?_  
_When our song lives on…..”_

As Hadrian trailed off, he jumped when his dad pulled him into a tight hug. “I can’t remember the last time I heard you sing or play.” He was shocked when he felt his shoulder get wet.

He hadn’t seen his dad cry in a very long time. Hadrian squeaked when his papa pulled him into another hug and then his brothers. He couldn’t help but laugh as he was passed from person to person. Though, he finally got away when Teddy cheered for presents.

 

Teddy was the first to get to the gifts, shortly followed by both sets of twins. They tore into their gifts and cheered in happiness. Though, everyone, mainly the three brothers, groaned when Jane opened her gift from Hadrian and found a killer bunny inside.

Everyone laughed when Percy passed out after unwrapping the two books Aro and Caius gave him. The book from Aro was a mint condition, first addition of Percy Bysshe Shelley’s _‘Zostrozzi: A Romance’_. The book from Caius was a mint condition, first addition of Edgar Allen Poe’s _‘Eureka: A Prose Poem’_.

The gifts were opened and soon everyone went ice skating. Alec and Teddy were naturals, Jane not so much. Hadrian had to hold her up and teach her how to stop first and then go. 

She picked it up pretty fast and was soon skating circles around her brothers. 

Soon they moved back inside and Hadrian decided to teach his kids to dance. Teddy just stood on his toes, Jane was a natural, and Alec had two left feet. They danced for a while, before Draco came to get Hadrian to help make dinner.

 

Hadrian watched his family talk and eat. He never thought that he would have three wonderful children, three wonderful mates, seven wonderful brothers, and two loving parents.

He never thought he would ever live this long to begin with. He laughed when Jane threw a biscuit at Tom and this started a huge food fight. In all the chaos, He snuck away and went to his study.

He sat down at his desk and smiled when Hedwig landed on her little perch and watched him. “Hedwig, do you think you can deliver a letter to Uncle? I stopped writing him when the war got bad and I’m sure he’s worried. I don’t want him to think he lost me too; it was hard enough on him when he lost Father.”

Hedwig puffed up and looked down at the blank paper then at him, as if to say “What are you waiting for? Hurry up!”.

He smiled and got to writing. Today showed him how blessed he was and he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched the newest Beauty and the Beast movie with my sister the other day and I fell in love with this song and though it would fit into this chapter rather well!  
> And I bet you can't guess who is Uncle is!!! XD


	6. Dates and More Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with the update.  
> But, HAPPY NEW YEARS! XD

It was the second week of February when the brothers made their way back to the manor. They had wanted to get back earlier, but checking up on the Covens all around the world had taken a lot longer than they had hoped.

They calmly walked in and were soon attacked by a ruby haired Teddy. “I MISSED YOU GUYS!! Mummy said that you needed to do some work and then you’d be back, but so much time passed and then bubby and sissy left and I didn’t know why, so I asked mummy if you guys were ever coming back” Caius interrupted the little boy, before he could continue.

“Teddy, we just had a lot of work to do and make sure that the surprise for your mummy was done.” The brothers sighed when the little ball of energy stayed quiet, but it was short lived by the little boy asking what the surprise was.

This didn’t last long, as Severus had known they were coming and proceeded to rescue them. “Hadrian is upstairs doing some paper work; knock before entering please.”

The brothers nodded, before making their way up.

 

Caius felt something off as they moved closer to Hadrian’ study. This was a familiar feeling and he felt a shiver go down his spin.   
He noticed that his brothers felt it too and that was rather concerning.

He watched Aro knock on the door and expected to hear Hadrian’ sweet voice. This didn’t happen; instead they heard this.

“IT’S OPEN, DICKWADS!”

 

Scarlett wasn’t in the best of moods, so she decided to stalk Dean. The Death of the Magical Worlds, was a rather boring person when he was doing things that didn’t revolve around his obsession.

One Harry Potter.

It didn’t matter what Magical World it was or what the boy’s name was, the idiot loved his Master no matter what. She actually found it rather cute and that’s what lead her to watching both men do paper work. Dean’ need for his Master was one of the many reasons he did his paper work on time or she would ban him from seeing the little Wizard.

She was currently reading some of Sara’ reports, when she felt the three Vampiric brothers enter the manor. “Your mates are here.” She smirked when both raven haired males looked up. Hadrian’ big green eyes full of excitement and Dean’ deep yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Scarlett thought that it was absolutely hysterical how protective Dean was of his little Master, even though the Wizard was surrounded by his overprotective family.

She heard one of them knock on the door and before Hadrian could respond, she shouted at them. “IT’S OPEN, DICKWADS!”

A smirk formed on her face as the door slowly opened, but no one came in. She could hear them arguing, so she slipped off the couch and stalked towards the door.

Grabbed the handle.

And yanked it all the way open.

She took great pleasure in the fact that both Aro and Caius screamed like little girls, though Marcus slightly flinched but nothing more. If the two Vampires could, she was sure they would have wet themselves. After all, the last time she had seen them, it hadn’t ended very well.

“Marcus, darling!” Scarlett totally bypassed the two stunned and terrified Vampires and hugged the smiling man. She then dragged him into the room and pulled him onto the couch.

“Scarlett, how do you know my mates?” Hadrian asked her shortly followed by Dean asking her what she did to the still frozen Vampires. She smirked and saw the two Vampires trying to hide behind one another, but it was slowly turning into a shoving match. Though, apparently Hadrian saw this as well and separated them, before looking over at her again.

She smirked and leaned on Marcus’ shoulder. “I officially met them……… five hundred years ago? Their little group had existed for about two centuries’ or so and Sara was getting annoyed that they were causing her so much paperwork, so she asked me to get involved. Needless to say, they didn’t take me seriously and tried to kill me. So, I beat both of them up, tore them apart, and scattered them. If it wasn’t for Marcus, they probably would still be that way……. though, it was fucking hysterical when the box I had put Aro’ left arm in, was destroyed and the arm was eaten.”

Silence passed for a moment, before Hadrian spoke up. “What ate his arm?”

Scarlett couldn’t help herself and started laughing, she vaguely heard Marcus’ response of Great White Shark.

 

It was an hour later, that Scarlett and Dean left, though Scarlett had to drag the man away.

 

Hadrian smiled at the three Vampires and kissed all three on the forehead, before pulling them over to the couch. “So, how long do I get to enjoy your company?” He asked while snuggling up to Caius.

Aro smiled at him, before pulling a file out of nowhere and handing it to him. Hadrian took the file, slightly confused, and read it. His eyes widened and a huge smiled broke out on his face. He looked back up at the three Vampires and asked if this was true.

All three nodded at him, before Aro explained. “We know that the fact that we drink human blood doesn’t bother you, but the way we drink it does. We sent a letter to the Italian Ministry of Magic and they sent a representative to speak with us. We told them about are plan and asked if they would be willing to help. They said that it sounded reasonable and that some of the people in the Department of Magical Creatures had had similar ideas in the past, but were uncertain if we would agree. Last week, we met with the Italian Minister of Magic and she said that she whole heartedly agreed, even to the point of contacting other Ministries and asking if they would join.” Aro started giggling, so Caius took over.

“As of yesterday, over a hundred Ministries have agreed and are building Blood Banks in their major cities and setting up Owl Delivery’s for Vampires unable to reach the Blood Banks for some reason. We have sent out letters to all Covens about this development and by tomorrow, we should hear from them. We’ve sent some of the Guard to inform those that are always on the move and should anyone have a problem with our decision they shall be dealt with. Obviously, there will be slips, as old habits die hard, but we will only excuse so much. The Ministries can deal with them to a point, but should a Vampire out right refuse to get blood from one of the banks and continue to attack humans, we shall deal with them personally.”

Hadrian was thrilled and gave all three of them a good snog. He giggled happily, before pausing and tilted his head in confusion.   
“How will you tell if a Vampire has continued to attack humans or has received blood from the banks?”

Marcus smiled at him before answering. “Some years ago, Unspeakables had figured out that if you add one drop of willingly give Unicorn Blood to a pint of normal blood, it will stay in a Vampire’s system for up to a year. They theorized that the Magic in the blood could easily tell when the Vampire forcibly took blood from a human and would leave their system. We tested this theory on some of the Volturi Guard and yes, they were aware of what we were doing. They were put into three groups, with each group having three Vampires. The first group was the control group, the second group was give Unicorn Blood before starting the test, and the third group was given blood with the Unicorn Blood in it for the test. In the control group, one Vampire drank willingly given blood, the second Vampire drank forcible taken blood without knowing, and the third Vampire drank forcible taken blood knowingly. All three felt fine and showed no change. The second group went through the same thing; the first Vampire was fine, the second Vampire felt off, and the third Vampire felt like he was on fire. Tests showed that the Unicorn Blood in the second Vampire, was purifying the forcibly taken blood, while the Unicorn Blood in the third Vampire, was burning its self and the forcibly take blood out of his system. The first and second Vampires of group three, were fine; the third Vampire was not. She was in severe pain and was burning from the inside out. Tests showed that the Magic in the Unicorn Blood was punishing her for trying to trick it. The Vampire was like this for two days and described it as being more painful than when she was turned.”

Hadrian stared at them, before squealing and asking for more details about the tests.

 

A few weeks passed and everyone was starting to notice that Hadrian was beginning to act odd.

At first, no one noticed the subtle touches or the heated looks. These slowly turned into lingering touches and flirtatious smiles.

The first to notice, were both twins and oddly Teddy. They wore secretive smiles or in Teddy’ case giggled, whenever Hadrian was in the room. After that, everyone slowly caught on, except for Hadrian’ intended targets.

This changed quickly when Hadrian took each Vampire on a date.

 

Aro was oddly nervous about his upcoming date with Hadrian. He was shocked at first, when his little mate waltzed up to him and declared that they were going on a date to Norway, before kissing him and walking away.

Hadrian had told him to wear something casual, so he chose a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and his favorite leather shoes. He tied his hair in a low ponytail and grabbed his black fur lined coat. Sure, he didn’t feel the cold but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t need it, plus he loved how soft the fur was.

He swiftly moved through the halls and couldn’t help but waltz passed his brothers with a smug look on his face. Both Vampires looked a mixture of amused and jealous.

Aro made his way through town and once he was passed the tree line, he ran to the manor.

Before he could even knock on the door, it was pulled open and he came face to face with Lucius. The blonde man had a pleasant look on his face, but his eyes were anything but. “Aro, right on time! Hadrian is just finishing up and will be down in a moment, why don’t you join Severus and I in the living room.”

The Vampire nodded and followed the other man. He gulped when he noticed that not only was Severus in the room, but so were Bill, Charlie, and Draco.

Never before had he felt such fear as when Severus SMILED at him. “Aro, please sit. I do believe you remember Bill and Charlie from their short visit during Yule.”

He steeled his nerves and pleasantly smiled at the two men. “Yes, I believe that I don’t get the pleasure of talking with Charlie much, as I was rather fascinated with Bill’ job in Egypt.”

Aro slightly relaxed when both men smiled at him, but it was short lived when Draco started to speak. “What are your intentions toward my brother?” The smaller blonde questioned him with a glare that sent shivers up and down his spin.

He suddenly wondered if this was how mice felt when they were surrounded by lions. “I will not lie and say that I will never hurt him, as I know that we will argue and even disagree with each other to the put that we may say something that we don’t mean in a fit of anger. I will not lie and say that I will always be able to protect him, as I will not deny him his freedom or make him have guards as I know he can protect himself. The only thing I can promise is that my brothers and I will always love and cherish him.”

The Vampire twitched when Bill and Charlie moved towards him with vicious smiles on their faces. “Hadrian is our baby brother and has been through hell and back. If you break him, hurt him, or betray him, well……. let’s just say that you’ll never be found.” 

Aro shivered and went wide eyed when he saw Draco innocently playing with a lighter. He was positive that if he had been human, he would have cried in relief when he heard Hadrian’ voice from the doorway.

He turned around and felt his mouth go dry.

Hadrian’ long black hair was pulled into an elegant bun with a few lose strands framing his face. He was wearing a gorgeous dark green velvet dress with long sleeves and the skirt stopped just above his knees. He had on black pantyhose with black boots.

The younger man looked slightly confused, before glaring at the other people in the room and pulling Aro off the couch. “I love all of you, but I do not appreciate you all terrifying one of my mates and Draco, put that lighter away, we’ve talked about this.”

The Vampire was dragged from the room and he couldn’t have been happier, though he was curious. “Hadrian, what do you mean about having talked to Draco?”

The green-eyed male blushed faintly and refused to look at the Vampire while he pulled on his coat. “Draco is a bit of a pyromaniac. He tends to set things on fire when stressed, agitated, or just in general; so, he’s not allowed to have matches or lighters while inside.”

Aro paled at this revelation and as they walked down that path, he couldn’t stop himself from briefly looking back at the manor. 

He almost screamed when he saw Draco standing at one of the windows looking at him with a sweet smile and a lighter in his hand.

 

They took a Portkey, which Aro really didn’t like, to one of the Wizarding villages just outside of Tromso. They walked around before heading to a restraint tailored to Magical beings.

Aro ordered Chimera Blood, while Hadrian order the House Specialty which was their moose steak with grilled potatoes and carrots. They talked for a while, before Hadrian asked Aro about something that had been bothering him.

 

Aro was sipping some of his blood when Hadrian asked him a question that almost had him spitting it out. “How did a shark eat your arm?”

If Aro could, he’d be blushing. He fiddled with his fingers before looking anywhere but at Hadrian. “Scarlett had placed my arm in a box that she then put in the ocean. It took us awhile to locate it and when we finally did, the box had been destroyed somehow. So, it took three months to track the right shark down and then almost a year for us to get my arm back.” He could swear that his face was stained red from a blush as Hadrian started laughing.

 

The rest of their meal passed in a pleasant silence that was soon interrupted by Aro pulling Hadrian up for a dance. Both men were a laughing and giggling mess by the time they left.

As they were walking back to their Portkey, Aro noticed a mischievous glint in Hadrian’ eyes. He didn’t get much time to proper before the shorter male pined him to the wall.

 

Aro gasped as Hadrian stuck his tongue into his mouth and snogged the ‘life’ out of him. The Vampire quickly grasped the situation and flipped them so that he was pinning Hadrian.

The younger man wrapped his legs around Aro’ waist and pulled him close, before whispering in his ear. “Do you wish to drain me, Aro? Or do you wish to have me screaming under you in pleasure? Me moaning out your name as you fuck me into the mattress with that monster in your pants. I can feel it straining to get out, begging you to fuck me against the wall.”

Aro moaned and dropped his head onto Hadrian’ shoulder, but jumped when the raven suddenly kneeled on the ground. It took every ounce of will power he had not to cum right then.

He watched as Hadrian teasingly undid the belt buckle and sighed when his cock was released. Aro gasped as Hadrian started licking the head of his cock, before he swallowed it whole. He moaned and dragged his nails down the wall as the raven started bobbing his head and swallowing around him.

Aro tried to focus on their surroundings, as they were just outside the Wizarding Village they had arrived in, but Hadrian was dangerously good at what he was doing at the moment.

He bit his hand to keep from shouting as his orgasm hit hard. His blood red eyes met Hadrian emerald green and he groaned as the raven drank every drop! Hadrian milked him a little, before tucking him away and standing back up.

Aro didn’t waste any time, he plunged is tongue down the youngers throat.

When he arrived back at his chambers after dropping Hadrian off at the manor, he was cornered by his brothers. He knew that they could smell Hadrian on him and the ‘monster in is pants’ as Hadrian calls it. He gave them a smug look and waltzed out of the main chamber.

 

It was a few weeks later that Caius got a date and thankfully he didn’t have to pick Hadrian up, so he dodged the ‘Shovel Talk’.

 

Caius had been surprised when Hadrian had suddenly blindfolded him from behind and used a Portkey to take them somewhere. He wasn’t too concerned, as Hadrian had told him that he was going to be ‘kidnapping’ him and that he just had to wear something formal. So, he chose one of is less formal Volturi ‘uniforms’.

Once they landed, the blindfold was taken off and Caius realized that they weren’t only in Moscow, but they were in front of the Bolshoi Theatre.

Caius had only been to this theatre once and that was around the time it had officially opened. It had been an amazing experience and he had enjoyed himself, but for some reason he never went back. He turned to look at Hadrian and his mouth went dry.

The green-eyed male looked like an ethereal creature from another world. Some of his raven locks were pulled into a neat bun while the rest fell down his back in soft curls. On his long pale neck sat a stunning diamond necklace that matched his earrings and the bracelet on his left wrist.

What had his mouth going dry was the dress.

Hadrian was wearing a strapless black evening gown that hugged his figure and had a slight train. The raven readjusted his sheer black shawl before walking towards him, which revealed that the dress also had a slit on the right that stopped mid-thigh. It also revealed that Hadrian was wearing black heels, black stockings, and Caius swore he caught a brief glimpse of a garter belt strap.

“Aro told me that you once liked going to the Ballet and Opera but for some reason you stopped. So, I decided that you were going to escort me to my first Ballet, I believe they are preforming the Nutcracker.” Hadrian said with a smile before taking the Vampire’s hand.

Caius smiled before putting Hadrian’ hand in the crock of his arm and escorting him inside. He wasn’t surprised that they had one of the best seats in the Theatre, as Hadrian knew the current Theatre Director, one Ana Krum, older sister to one Viktor Krum.

The Vampire found himself watching Hadrian more then the Ballet. The little raven was so absorbed with watching the performers that he didn’t notice. Caius loved watching the look of pure awe on Hadrian’ face, he looked gorgeous. He chuckled when Hadrian finally caught him, and the raven tried to glare at him, but the blush ruined it.

Once the Ballet was over, Caius moved lead Hadrian out when the raven stopped him. “I talked to Ana and she said that we could stay afterwards.” The Vampire caught a brief glimpse of something in Hadrian’ eyes, but it was go before he could tell what it was, so he just nodded.

 

After everyone had gone, they walked around, and Caius told Hadrian about what the Theatre was like when it first opened. They eventually found themselves on the stage and that’s when Caius’ fate was sealed.

 

Caius was looking around when he heard soft music. He turned and found Hadrian softly smiling at him but there was a glint in his emerald eyes. “Fleur’s little sister Gabrielle is an amazing Ballerina and even taught me a bit, did you want to see?”

The wide-eyed Vampire mutely nodded. Hadrian smiled at him, before pushing magic into his dress and heels, changing them. Caius watched as the raven’s dress changed into a black strapless Giselle Ballet dress and the heels into black Ballet slippers.

Caius didn’t stand a chance when Hadrian started moving. He somehow made it seem so much naughtier than when others danced. He bit his lip and groaned when Hadrian spun, and the skirt went up, confirming that Hadrian was wearing a garter belt along with black lace panties.

He froze when the raven started dancing around him and touching him. He could feel his cock straining for release and when Hadrian’ hand briefly passed over his groin, he snapped.

Caius grabbed the raven around the waist and snogged the life out of him. Tongues dueled for dominance, but the Vampire quickly won and started mapping out Hadrian’ mouth. He picked his little mate up and sat him on one of the storage boxes back stage.

They both moaned in need and Caius growled in pleasure when Hadrian’ slim hand found its way into his pants. He continued to map out Hadrian’ mouth until the little raven needed air. Emerald green eyes were clouded with lust and his raven locks were a mess. Caius looked him over with lust filled eyes before smirking. “You look like such a little slut right now. All disheveled and needy for my touch.”

He took great pleasure in the fact that Hadrian couldn’t verbally reply, only mewing and rocking his hips to find friction. Caius nibbled and sucked the raven’s neck before tongue fucking his mouth again.

He moved his hand up Hadrian’ thigh until he found the lace panties and quickly got them off, before gently grabbing Hadrian’ cock. The raven threw his head back and moaned, before focusing back on the Vampire’s cock in his hand.

Caius moved his other hand towards Hadrian’ waist and crushed their groins together, making their cocks touch. The Vampire watched as Hadrian fell apart and mewed with pleasure.

 

The two carried on like this for a few minutes more, before Hadrian came with a heady shout, pulling Caius along with him. They both panted, more Hadrian then Caius, before moving to kiss again. This time it was soft and gentle, instead of heated and needy. 

So, when Caius finally made it back to his chambers that night, it was no wonder that Aro got pissed that the blonde had gotten farther than him and proceeded to try had rip off Caius arm and beat him with it. Neither noticed how Marcus’ eyes lit up with excitement, nor the forming tent in his pants.


	7. Dates and More Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE!!!! XD

Marcus blinked slowly as his senses came back to him. One minute he was in his office and the next he was in a Magical Alley he believed was some where in India. Looking down at his hand, he found one of his favorite fountain pens. After a moment of thought, he realized that Hadrian must have had Bill turn it into a Portkey.

He put the pen in his pocket and looked around the Alley. It was well kept and had different colored sheer clothes hanging from the buildings making an enchanting canopy that filtered the sunlight.

Marcus was about to go looking for Hadrian when slim arms wrapped around his chest. “I hope I didn’t shock you to much with that Portkey.” The raven said softly.

While Marcus heard the innocence in his tone, it was the fact that the Vampire could feel the little brat smiling, that betrayed his amusement.

He turned around and his eyes darkened when he saw what Hadrian was wearing.

The raven had his hair braided and twisted into a bun with lose strands framing his face. He was wearing a stunning dark green Saree with silver accents, that showed off his lithe frame, and matching jewelry.

Marcus thought he looked gorgeous and said as much, loving how Hadrian’ face turned red before the raven shook it off and dragged him through the Alley.

The raven pointed out different shops and other such places as they moved through the small crowds. Marcus was surprised at all the different Creatures he was seeing and even bumped into Amun and his coven.

Marcus would be lying if he said that he was surprised that the Egyptian Vampire would hide such a Gifted Vampire such as Benjamin, but he wasn’t. What did surprise him, was how well Hadrian was handling the Vampire. It was amusing watching his little mate shock the poor Egyptian Vampire as he all but claimed the man’s Childe as his Nephew since the little raven had met Amun’ mate, Kebi, a long time ago and she basically became Hadrian’ adopted older sister.

After promises of catching up, Marcus was once again dragged through the crowds.

Hadrian eventually stopped in front of a fancy, but cozy, looking restaurant and gave him a sweet smile, that Marcus was sure spelt his doom. The feeling only grew when they were seated near the back, slightly shielded from the rest of the restaurant.

They were almost done with there dinner, when Hadrian disappeared under the table. Marcus tensed up when the raven undid his pants and he dug his nails into the table when wet heat surrounded his cock.

He had to stop himself multiple times from growling and just fucking his mates teasing mouth.

Marcus had mixed feelings about what was happening. One part of his mind said that they shouldn’t be doing this, but the second part was beating the hell out of the first and screaming THIS IS THE BEST THING WE’VE EVER DONE!

He could feel himself getting close to the edge, so he grabbed a hand full of Hadrian’ hair and jammed his cock down the raven’s throat, softly grunting as his little mate swallowed around him.

A few minutes later, Hadrian reappeared looking like nothing had just happened. This annoyed Marcus, so he quickly payed their bill and dragged the raven out of the restaurant and reactivated the Portkey.

As soon as they touched down in his office, he gently pushed Hadrian onto his desk. He roughly grabbed the youngers waist and crushed their groins together, but before they went further, Hadrian spelled the room shut.

Marcus lightly bit Hadrian’ neck and left a nice dark mark, before capturing the raven’s lips. 

He quickly undressed Hadrian and pulled back to look at his prize. Marcus’ eyes turned black as he looked at his very ravished mate. The raven was flushed and panting, while his pupils were blown wide and full of lust. Marcus got a wicked idea and kneeled right in front of Hadrian’ quivering entrance.

His tongue gave a teasing lick and Hadrian arched off the desk, mewing with pleasure. Marcus continued his teasing licks, enjoying how his little mate mewed and moaned in need. He eventually took pity on the raven and attacked his entrance.

Hadrian shouted in surprise before Marcus felt slim hands in his hair. He continued his attack until the little raven was almost to the edge before pulling away. The Vampire chuckled when Hadrian whined and smirked when he saw the frustrated tears in those big emerald eyes.

“I’m sorry, love.” Marcus purred as he tweaked one of the raven’s rock-hard nipples. “Did you enjoy me tongue fucking your hole?” He smirked when Hadrian nodded furiously and wiggled his hips. “Would you like me to continue or would you rather I just fuck you with my fingers?”

Hadrian started nodded furiously again while mewing and bucking his hips. Marcus nipped at the other nipple before sucking it hard. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, love.” By this point, the frustrated tears were rolling down Hadrian’ flushed face as he whimpered.

Marcus bit the nipple in his mouth, making Hadrian whimper more, before soothing it with his tongue. He faintly heard his brothers out side his door and smirked, before finally taking pity on his frustrated mate.

He slowly pushed his index finger through the tight ring of muscle, before slowly gaining speed.

Hadrian mewed and moaned as the Vampire fucked him. Marcus soon added a second finger and brought their cocks together.

 

They both moaned, and Hadrian clung to Marcus for dear life as pleasure flooded their systems. It wasn’t long before both men were cuming and Hadrian passed out not long after.

 

Marcus softly smiled at his little mate and gently cleaned him off, before picking him up and placing him on the plush couch by the fire place. He could still hear his brothers, but he didn’t really care that they heard them.

He placed Hadrian’ head on his lap and felt incredible smug about what just happened, though he knew they were getting close to fully Bonding.

 

And Marcus was right, because not even a month later, Hadrian had kidnapped all three Vampires and taken them to Japan for a pre-Bonding date.

 

Hadrian was super excited to Bond with his mates! Sure, he had to wait until tonight, but it was going to be SO worth it!

He had planned on walking through one of the popular Magical Alleys in Tokyo with his mates, just wanting to pass the time until tonight. However, he was currently watching Aro and Caius argue about something stupid, while Marcus shook his head. The two had originally been talking about some of the Japanese folk lore they had heard about and somehow that turned into an argument about his health. He thinks the turning point was when Aro made the comment that if the raven could take down a Basilisk, then their little mate could protect himself against anything.

Hadrian was sure it was meant as a joke, but the blonde didn’t take it that way and they started shouting at each other. He was now kind of regretting telling them about his school years.

He looked around and noticed that the two arguing Vampires were gathering a crowd, so he stepped in with big watery eyes. “Are you two always going to fight when we go on dates?” He asked; his voice full of sorrow, but inside he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Both Vampires quickly stopped shouting and started cooing at him. Promising that they wouldn’t argue any more. Neither noticed that Marcus was trying not to laugh at how well they were just played. Either way, Hadrian was happy and dragged them through the Alley.

 

Unfortunately for the Vampires, their little mate squealed as they were passing a Magical pet shop and they would later realize that that squeal would quickly become a bad omen for them.

 

Hadrian couldn’t help but stare at the adorable little Creature in the heavily Warded clear box. Emerald green stared into electric blue and something clicked.

He quickly looked around for a clerk and when he spotted one, he was immediately in front of them. “I would like to purchase that lovely little Creature in the box.” He said politely.

The clerk looked confused and then a look of recognition and then disgust crossed his face. “I’m sorry, sir, but that…… thing is not for sale. It’s just here until the Aurors show up and take it away.”

Hadrian stared at the older looking man and gave him a tight eyed smile. “I would like to talk to the Owner, please.”

“I am the Owner.”

At the man’s response, Hadrian’ smile turned predatory and his eyes cold as he slowly looked around the shop, before back at the Owner. “I’m going to give you one chance to give me that adorable little Creature, before I ruin you with one phone call.” His voice was so cold that it would make glaciers jealous.

The man looked him up and down, before leering at him. “I’ll consider it, if you make it worth my while.” The idiot said, not even realizing that there were three pissed off Vampires ready to tear him apart. The only thing stopping them was Hadrian’ magic keeping them in place.

He let some of his Creature side slip through and gave the moron a full fang smile. His smile only grew wider when the ‘Owner’ paled. “I gave you a chance…..”

Hadrian then pulled out his phone and called his favorite Grumpy.

 

What happened next was nothing short of amazing.

One minute, Hadrian was on the phone and as soon as he hung up, a Goblin appeared out of nowhere. The Goblin sneered at the man, before looking at Hadrian and speaking to him in Gobbledegook, which the raven returned in kind.

The Goblin snarled at the confused and frightened Owner a short time later and then snapped his fingers.

If you blinked, you would have missed the sudden change.

The Owner and Hadrian both glowed for a moment, before it was gone and then the Aurors arrived. The Goblin, Griphook, informed them of the previous Owners actions against a Lord with MANY Titles, which had the former Owner paling, and how proper action had been taken, which had the former Owner paling further.

The gathered crowd gasped upon hearing this. It was well known that if you insult a Lord or Lady and they have just cause, they could ruin you; and to suggest sexual favor as a trade, especially if that Lord or Lady was with their intended, was one of the most insulting things you could do.

So, Hadrian now owned whatever property’s the moron had along with his other possessions, which included his Vault/s. Plus, the man was to be arrested for Sexual Harassment of a Lord.

So, Hadrian was true to his word of it only taking one phone call and it was all because the idiot would give Hadrian the Nundu cub, which he got in the end along with the cute little shop!

After a few hours of nonstop cuteness from the little raven cuddling the happy go luck Nundu cub, now named Cinnamon, it was finally sent back to the manor and Hadrian led the three Vampires to a secluded forest.

 

He looked up at the full moon and smiled, it was almost time to start.

Hadrian ignored the Vampires and changed his Kimono into something more appropriate for the occasion, along with letting his Creature side show.

 

The three Vampires drooled as their little mate’s green, black, and silver Kimono changed to a style similar to that of a Geishas. It showed off his pale skin and slim shoulders, along with his slim and shapely bare legs.

The raven’s hair slowly curled and stopped growing a few inches from the ground. Then they noticed the two long and slim, yet still full, tails that had subtle blue lightning running over them. Looking up, they saw to pointed cat like ears on the raven’s head, that also had lightning running over them and sending it down his hair.

They gasped when he looked that them, as his pupils now slit like a cat’s and the once emerald color was now an electric green with a ring of electric blue on the outside.

 

Hadrian smiled and turned to them fully, knowing very well that they must be shocked. “I came into my Creature Inheritance on my fifteenth birthday. My Mother wasn’t a Mundane-Born like others thought; she was from a long line of Squibs. I never told anyone, other then my family, that I didn’t just Inherit from my Mother, but my Father as well. I’m a Hybrid of two Demons.”

He paused for a moment to let the three absorb it all, before continuing. “From my Mother, I Inherited the blood of a Nekomata; a Cat Demon that can shapeshift and other such things. From my Father, I Inherited the blood of a Raiju; a Demon composed of lightning that can take on the form of a dog or cat, but I’ve learned that it tends to favor the canine forms. It took a week for the two Creature sides to settle into an agreement and you see the result.” Hadrian trailed off with a purr.

It didn’t surprise him that Caius was the first to recover and ask questions. “What does this mean for us?”

Hadrian got a thoughtful look on his face. It was a rather good question and one he knew needed to be answered as the moon was almost at its peak. “My Nekomata demands that I have a Guardian and a Protector, while my Raiju demands that I, as a Submissive, must have an Alpha. So, it’s a good thing I have you three, otherwise……” He trailed off and the three growls confirmed that they understood.

“We understand the part about the Alpha, but what do you mean by ‘Guardian and Protector’?” Aro asked, as both Marcus and Caius looked lost in thought, but quickly tuned back in for the answer.

“The Guardian would be, for all intensive purposes, my Mother Hen. Making sure that I’m taken care of and will protect me against anything, even my Protector and Alpha, which I highly doubt will every happen. My Guardian will also test my would-be Protector to see if they’re worthy of the Title. This means all three of you are going to fight at some point to night.” They didn’t look that bothered, so he continued. “The Protector protects me from everything like my Guardian does, only that won’t feel the need to Mother Hen me and will help my Guardian test my would-be Alpha. But first, you have to catch me!” He then took off into the trees.

Hadrian was so excited when a moment later, he heard the three Vampire roar.


	8. Mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! I hadn't meant to take so long to update, but March has been the month from Hell!!!  
> First my sister lies about taking her bipolar medication, which led to her being band from sharp objects for a good while. Thankfully it was easily solved and nothing else had or has occurred.  
> Then my dad schedules every doctors appointment with in a small ass time period.  
> And last but not least, as my dad owns a pizza place, we received the most nitpicky health inspector to walk the earth and he sent my dad into the worst case of spring cleaning the world has ever seen.  
> Thankfully things have calmed down now and it should stay that way for a good while.  
> Now that I'm done rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Blood pumped through his veins and the need to mate had him running on instinct. His Guardian would find him first, but that didn’t mean he was going to make himself easy to find.

He left his scent everywhere and made sure to be careful where he stepped. It wouldn’t do to be found so soon.

By now, he had already shed his clothes and could feel slick running down his legs. The urge to find a good den was growing, but he needed to be caught by his Guardian first or it wouldn’t be safe.

A sudden wave of lust and heat hit him so hard, that he was unprepared for the sudden body that gently pinned him to the ground. He fought viciously to get away, but no matter what he did, the other body wouldn’t let go.

The other had a firm but gentle hold on his wrists and started cooing comfortingly into his ear. After a few minutes, he stopped fighting to get away and started purring happily. A tongue licked at his neck and bit down, but not hard enough to break the skin.

He purred louder and bit the others neck to the point of drawing blood. The other didn’t mind and even started purring in return, showing that he was happy to be accepted as the Submissive’s Guardian.

A sudden wave of heat had him mewing in discomfort; so, his Guardian picked him up and carried him away. 

The scent of earth filled his senses and he purred happily. Looking around, his Guardian had taken him to a well-built den, underneath an old and large tree. The den looked large enough that it would hold him and his mates comfortable and they would still be able to mate!

Purring, he licked and nuzzled his Guardian in praise and thanks. His Guardian purred and nuzzled back, before nipping and sucking on his neck. He purred and started to wiggle, the need to be filled growing stronger with each nip and suck.

His Guardian gently set him down amongst the soft leaves and grass, before attacking his lips in a heated kiss.

Lust fueled their movements and his breath hitched when his Guardian attacked his hole. That skillful tongue moving in and out of him. His back arched and a high-pitched whine left his lips. HE NEEDED TO BE FILLED!

It seemed like his Guardian understood, as not a moment later, a thick cock was filling him. He mewed in pleasure and cried for more, but his Guardian treated him like he was the most precious thing in the world. The slow pass was torturous, but the feeling of being loved outweighed it.

Eventually, his Guardian started moving at a brutal pace and he loved it! The need to cum was slowly approaching and he knew his Guardian was almost at the edge too. Soon, his Guardian’s thrusts became erratic and he lunged forward and bit deep into his neck. The pleasure of drinking his blood, set his Guardian over the edge and he mewed in delight as he was filled with warm seed.

The Submissive whined in displeasure as he was still hard and would be unable to cum until he had mated with his other two mates. His Guardian seemed to be upset over his lack of completion, but he just purred and nuzzled the others neck.

They stayed curled up for a while, until his Guardian heard something and left to check it out. He stayed where his Guardian left him, until he heard the sounds of fighting and growling. Slowly moving towards the small entrance of the den, he peeked out. His Guardian was fighting another male and seemed to be having trouble. He watched the other male and admired the others strength; he would make a good Protector.

When his Guardian was tossed towards the entrance, the Submissive carefully stood up and allowed the other male to see him. The other male froze when he saw him and the others eyes were full of lust and need. He coyly moved towards the frozen male and sniffed at him.

The other males scent was intoxicating and he purred in pleasure. Wrapping his arms around the others neck, the Submissive nuzzled his cheek and purred when his affection was returned.

He could hear his Guardian growling from behind him and sent the other a ‘come hither’ look; his Guardian was there a split second later, wrapping his arms around the Sumissive’s waist.

The pleasure of having two of his mates already was thrilling, so he bit down on the other male’s neck, claiming him as his Protector.

His Protector growled in satisfaction and didn’t even wait for them to be back in the den before shoving his cock up the Submissive’s slick and cum covered hole.

He threw his head back and shrieked in pleasure at the brutal entrance. His Protector was bouncing him on his cock hard and fast, while he gripped his hips to the point of bruising. His Guardian was growling at his Protector in annoyance but made no move to stop the other male.

The pleasure was building and he mewed as his neck was bitten and he was once again filled with his mate’s warm seed. His Protector took great pleasure in sucking his blood and purred the entire time. Though his Guardian eventually had to smack his Protector to get him to stop.

The Submissive’s pleasure filled mind didn’t register that his mates had taken him back into the den until he was placed on a little nest in the back. It was an amazing feeling, having two strong and loving mates and his Nekomata was thrilled! All he needed now, was for his Alpha to find and claim him!

But first, naptime!

To the Submissive’s displeasure, his naptime lasted for only two hours but in all honesty, he didn’t have the time for anything longer as the night was almost at its end.

Shaking his head, the Submissive focused back on what had disturbed him. His Mates were gone and it sounded like they were outside fighting. Moving forward, he peeked out once more and found his Mates attacking another male.

He could feel the power rolling off the new male and the show of Dominance and the Submissive going weak in the knees. This new male would make a wonderful Alpha, but only if he could prove it.

When his Mates were thrown far enough away, he lunged at the new male and attacked him viciously. His Raiju demanded that the new male prove his worthiness of being the Submissive’s Alpha, if the other failed then he was dead.

The other male answered the challenge in kind and fought with just as much viciousness. 

Blood painted the ground and trees as both males sliced each other up. The new male was proving to be a stubborn bastard and was wearing the Submissive out. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer against the other male, but his Raiju refused to submit   
yet.

The Submissive made one last attack, before he was pinned to the ground on his back. He fought to get away, but a soft yet   
warning growl had him frozen. The other male started licking his many wounds and growled warningly when the Submissive tried to move.

His Raiju was confused at the display, wasn’t the other male going to claim him? As if sensing the confusion, the other male looked into his eyes and softly growled, his eyes kind but serious. The Submissive’s breath hitched and his Raiju growled in pleasure as the other male treated him like an equal while still showing that the other male was still an Alpha.

He bared his neck to the other in acceptance and cooed when the other male bit down gently. Once the other male backed off, the Submissive bit his neck in return purring as he felt all three of his Mates in the back of his mind.

When he let go of his Alpha neck, the other male picked him up and carried him back to the den. His other two Mates watched them and his Guardian’s fingers twitched like he wanted to check the Submissive but didn’t want to set his Alpha off.

He cooed reassuringly at his Mates, before nuzzling into his Alpha’s neck. His Alpha growled in pleasure before laying him on the soft ground. The Submissive purred and cooed as his Alpha lavished him with affection. Eventually, he had enough and started whining for his Alpha to do something.

His Alpha growled teasingly and nipped at his skin, before slowly slipping into the Submissive’s needy hole.

He threw his head back and mewed at the teasing pleasure; his Alpha was pure evil! Whining, he tried to get his Alpha to go faster but the other just continued to tease.

Eventually, he had enough! With the strength he had left, he pinned his Alpha to the ground and fucked himself on his Alpha’s cock.

The pleasure was over whelming and he bounced faster and harder, chasing his own release that had eluded him all night. He could feel himself getting closer and he sped up. His Alpha growled and switched their positions around, before pounding into him.

The Submissive screeched as his Alpha’s cock reached deeper then it had before and he couldn’t help but whine and mew. 

Suddenly, his Alpha lunged forward and bit down hard just as they both finally came.

He felt the Bonds he shared with his Mates fully lock into place as he passed out, a blissful smile on his face.


	9. The morning after and Visiting Family.

The next morning, Hadrian woke up pleasantly sore and surrounded by his Mates. All three of them were curled around him, fast asleep. Hadrian figured that it was one of the many perks that his Mates received after they finished mating last night.

Having nothing better to do, he looked at his Mates to see if anything had changed physically.

They all looked a little healthier, still pale but not paper white as they once were, and their skin seemed a bit softer. He couldn’t help but hope that they no longer sparkled or at the very least, didn’t look like walking disco balls.

He touched their skin and inwardly squealed when he felt that they were no longer walking ice cubes, but instead, their skin felt lukewarm. Gently pressing his ear to Aro’ chest, he was slightly disappointed when he didn’t hear a heartbeat but shrugged it off.

Hadrian didn’t notice anything else and was about to go find the chest he had hidden, hopefully, not far from here when he saw 

Caius’ hair move, revealing his neck.

Looking closely, Hadrian blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn’t seeing things…… nope, still there.

On the left side of Caius’ neck, was a tattoo of a black Nekomata curled up asleep in a den. Curiously, he checked the other two as well and sure enough they had tattoo’s too.

Aro’ was on the right side of his neck and it was a black Nekomate with glowing green eyes sitting amongst thorns.

Marcus’ was just under his left ear and it showed a black Raiju covered in blue lightning with glowing blue eyes, sitting with its head slightly tilted with a full moon behind it.

These must be his claiming marks, wonder if he had any?

Leaving the den, Hadrian stood up and let his Magic branch out and look for the chest. Thankfully, it wasn’t to far away, so he just summoned it to him. A few minutes later, the chest flew towards him and gently settled on the ground in front of him.

He flipped the latch and opened the lid, before pulling out one of the large T-shirts and slipping it on. Next, he pulled out some fruit and blood packets. While he knew it was highly possible that his Mates would just drink from him, that didn’t mean that they would drink the packets too.

Humming to himself, Hadrian pulled out some more clothes before shutting the lid and redoing the latch. Seeing as he didn’t want to go back into the den yet, he decided to enjoy the early morning weather.

While he was munching on an apple, he heard his Mates starting to stir and expected that they would join him soon. He, however, did not expect them to roar in anger.

Hadrian dropped his apple and dashed over to the den, but before he could find out what was wrong he was tackled by a blonde blur.

“Where were you?! We expected to wake up with you in our arms, not gone! We were so worried! Are you hurt?!” Caius screeched at him.

Blinking slowly, Hadrian noticed that Caius’ eyes were tearing up. Well, to be more precise, he was crying tears of blood. He wasn’t sure if that was a cool perk or a creepy one.

Shaking the thought off, he gently smiled at the panicked Vampire. “I’m fine, Caius, I promise. I didn’t mean to worry you three, but since you’re all up would you like breakfast?” He finished with a cute head tilt.

This action earned him a cuddle and two snorts. Looking over Caius’ left shoulder, he saw Aro and Marcus looking at him with slight concern still. “I really am fine. I woke up before you three, so I decided to find the chest I had hidden out here a few days ago. Oh, wipe those looks of our faces, I summoned it to me.”

Once he got away from Caius he moved back over to the fruit and blood packets. He held them out for the three Vampires but wasn’t shocked when Marcus ignored them and pulled him onto his lap.

Marcus tilted Hadrian’ neck to the side but before he could bite down, he noticed the marks. “Hadrian, where did these come from?”

It took the raven a minute to understand what the other was talking about. “OH! Their your claiming marks. When you three bit me last night the claiming marks were placed, but they only showed up once the Bonding was complete. I gave you all one too. What do mine look like?”

“The one on the left, is of a tree with a den. The one on the right, has a cat-like silhouette surrounded by thorns. The last one in just under your left ear and shows a wolf-like silhouette before a full moon.”

Hadrian hummed and nodded before moaning as Marcus bit him just under his left ear, right on the mating mark. He started panting and fidgeting on the taller Vampire’s lap.

An arm wrapped around his waist and pushed him down so his ass was fully rubbing Marcus’ erection. Hadrian mewed as he felt slick slowing getting his hole wet in anticipation, but before he could beg Marcus to fill him, he was handed over to an excited Caius.

Said Vampire bit down on his own claiming mark and pulled Hadrian just as close. Moaning, Hadrian could feel himself getting harder as Caius drank from him. At this rate, they wouldn’t need to fuck him for him to cum!

He was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t notice Aro closing in, until he felt him bite down.

Hadrian screamed in ecstasy and couldn’t stop himself from cuming. It was highly possible that he had a biting kink. “If any of you make fun of my new-found biting kink, all exile you to the couch.” He slurred as black spots filled his vision and sleep claimed him.

 

For the next month, the three Vampires learned about their ‘new perks’ as Hadrian had take to calling it. They could now sleep but still didn’t need to, but it was nice.

They could also eat normal food in small portions, which pissed Jane off to no end and Caius took great pleasure in tormenting her; though he quickly stopped when he realized that Hadrian was likely to tear him apart if he teased the female Vampire too much. One of Hadrian’ favorite perks, was the fact that the three Vampires no longer sparked like disco balls. They still sparked, but it was a ‘I was attacked by children with glitter’ kind of sparkle.

The only other noticeable perk, was that the three Vampires had their human eye color back. Caius’ eyes were a warm light brown, Aro’ eyes were a dark stormy blue, and Marcus’ eyes were a calming forest green.

All three Vampires were ridiculously happy with having finally claimed their Mate, so when Hadrian came to them four months after that lovely night of claiming and pleasure to inform them that he was leaving to visit family, they weren’t too happy.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE LEAVING!?”

It was surprisingly Marcus, that had the biggest problem with it.

 

Hadrian sighed and adjusted his hold on a giggling Teddy. “I’ll be leaving tomorrow to visit my Uncle. He’s been having a hard time with his daughter and he needs support. I’ll be taking the twins, Teddy, and oddly enough Tom. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone, but I promise to call each day. Either way, I’m leaving tomorrow, as I’m really worried about him, but if it will make you feel better, I’ll be taking Cinnamon too.”

Said Nudu cub mewed in agreement, before puffing out his chest; though no one was sure why.

The three Vampires looked at each other and sighed in defeat. “Alright, we admit defeat but you must call every day; if you don’t, then we’ll come find you personally.” Caius said with as much sternness as possible, but it was laced with more concern then anything.

Hadrian smiled and kissed all three of them deeply. “It will be fine.”

All three nodded solemnly.

 

The next day, everyone saw them off.

 

Hadrian was appositely thrilled at the thought of finally seeing his Uncle after so many years! But first, they were heading to the Potter Manor. It wasn’t a manor in the sense that it was huge, it was just old. It had three levels, four if you counted the basement, and a huge yard.

It was surrounded by a beautiful forest and Hadrian couldn’t be happier.

After an hour, Hadrian managed to talk Tom into letting him leave and after a promise to call when he got to his destination, Hadrian walked off to town.

 

He was happily humming to himself and waved at the people he passed. Hadrian knew by tomorrow the whole town would be talking about him and his family. But he really didn’t care, more focused on meeting his Uncle.

After a few minutes of scanning addresses, he found the right one and knocked on the door. When he didn’t receive any answer, he knocked again, but still nothing. So, he banged on the door.

Hearing a crash and cursing, he considered his work done.

Hadrian smiled widely when the door was unlocked and yanked open. The other man didn’t even have time to ask him what he wanted before Hadrian pounced. “UNCLE CHARLIE, I’M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!”


	10. Uncle Charlie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked. This year has not been kind too me. I was making good progress, when in the middle of April my USB KO'd and unfortunately I had been doing some late night typing and hadn't save to my computer. Thankfully it was just the reader that died and my mom knew a place we could take it to get everything off! XD  
> Then some personal stuff happened, which was taken care off quickly. After that I was just having family time with my sisters and mom. Only me and my middle sister are twisted enough to play 'Joking Hazard' and it be twistedly funny, though our dads not too bad.

As a child, Charlie Swan was very happy. He lived close to his cousin, James Potter, and played with him every day. When his dad told him that they would be moving to America in the fall, the six-year-old ran all the way to his cousin’s house and hid there.

After a few days, his dad finally came to get him, but promised that he would still be able to see James every summer. And so, the little family of three moved away.

As promised, they visited every summer and Charlie was beyond thrilled. But the summer of his eleventh birthday, he never received his letter like James did in March. He was a Squib like his mother.

James tried to make him feel better and, in a way, he succeeded. His Aunt and Uncle made sure to make him feel loved and James even made him go to Diagon with them.

Years passed, and James told him everything about Hogwarts. From the lessons, to what pranks he and his friends pulled. Though, Charlie wasn’t impressed when his cousin all but admitted to bullying some poor boy at the school all because he was in a different house.

Charlie refused to talk to James for almost a year until the other apologized to Severus Snape. So, that Christmas Charlie was surprised to hear that James not only apologized but did it in front of everyone in the school and even invited the other over for Yule. And, shockingly, the other hesitantly accepted.

That was how Charlie Swan became friends with one Severus Snape.

Two more years passed, and they were now sixteen. That summer, James introduced Charlie to his girlfriend, Lilly Evans. When  
Charlie asked how the other managed to convince Severus to let him date the redhead, who he saw as a little sister, James blushed and coughed uncomfortable into his hand, muttering something about guinea pigs.

The rest of the summer, Charlie told Lilly every embarrassing story about James he could think of. And while he was happy for his cousin, Charlie couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of him for having a gorgeous girlfriend.

Before the little family of three went home, James promised that next summer, he would visit them in Forks. Charlie smiled at the other and said that he better keep his promise.

The next few months were rather boring and as summer drew closer, Charlie grew more excited. It was a month before James was scheduled to arrive that Charlie met Renee Higginbotham.

Unfortunately, she left but promised to see him again when they came back through. So, when James arrived, Charlie bemoaned his failed love life which his cousin gladly made fun of.

They goofed off and Charlie introduced his cousin to his friends and pushed all thoughts of Renee to the back of his mind. That was until she showed back up two weeks before James was to leave.

When James met Renee, he acted polite, but Charlie could tell that his cousin didn’t like her. When Charlie asked James about it, the other stated that he felt she was flighty and didn’t know what she was feeling. James told Charlie that if he still wished to pursue a relationship with her, he would support him, but that he should prepare himself for when she runs.

While Charlie didn’t like what his cousin had to say, he still took it to heart and asked if he would be there if she ever did. James grinned at him before calling him an idiot and hugging him.

Some time passed, and Charlie was invited to Lilly and James’ wedding.

After that, it felt like everything went wrong.

Severus became a spy.

His Aunt and Uncle died.

His mother slowly entering the early stages of Alzheimer’s, while his father was losing his mobility to severe arthritis.

The brief light in his life was when he asked Renee to marry him, then it was snuffed out again.

That year in October, Lilly and James were killed.

He tried to gain custody of their son Hadrian but was denied multiple times.

The next year passed by quietly and it got brighter when Renee announced that Christmas that she was pregnant.

On September thirteenth, Isabella Swan was born, and he couldn’t have been happier.

And then Renee left him and took their daughter with her, but at least he got to see her during the summer.

But four years later, his parents died.

After that, all he had to look forward to once more was summer and then the letters started.

He was shocked to wake up one morning and find a stunning snowy owl tapping at his window. His hand shook as he took the  
letter and he couldn’t stop the tears that turned into sobs as he read the letter from Hadrian.

Charlie would never forget how happy he felt after that day. He no longer looked forward to just summer, but to the letters from his ‘nephew’. When Hadrian told him about his home life, Charlie was appalled and once more tried to gain custody only to fail.

When he received Hadrian’ next letter, he could feel the sadness coming off it and it hurt to know that he was failing James’ son.

As the years passed, the letters slowly stopped, and he grew worried. When he hurried one of the News stations on T.V. talking about terrorist attacks going on in England, he swore that his heart stopped.

And once more, he only had the summer to look forward to.

When Bella said that she wanted to move in with him, he was over joyed and was more then happy to have her. But then she started drifting away and spending all her time with the Cullens.

And then he had nothing to look forward too.

He focused on his work for a while and was content……. Until one morning when a white blur dive bombed him.

It then became a ritual of sorts. Hedwig would show up after Bella left and dive bombed him before stealing all his bacon and waiting for his reply. And for a while, this ritual continued, until someone knocked loudly on his door early in the morning.

He grumbled and almost fell down the stairs before opening the door, only to be tackled and deafened.

“UNCLE CHARLIE, I’M SO HAPPY TO FINALLY MEET YOU!”

 

Charlie blinked slowly at the raven hugging him. Later he would embarrassing admit that it took him far too long to realize that it was Hadrian hugging him to death. 

His eyes teared up and he quickly returned the hug. “God Hadrian, it’s nice to finally see you in person. Help an old man up and let me look at you.” He received a giggle before the younger man helped him up.

Charlie couldn’t help but stare at his ‘nephew’ in shock. The last picture he had ever received before the letters stopped, was when Hadrian had been fifteen. Severus had secretly sent him the picture of Hadrian, Lucius, and Draco wearing silly hats and throwing tinsel at each other. They were spending Yule together in Severus’ rooms at Hogwarts as they weren’t able to leave that year.

Where before Hadrian looked adorable, now he was absolutely gorgeous. Charlie could see a lot of Lilly in him but also a lot of James. He had a feminine build but he didn’t look fragile, instead he looked a little intimidating. Like a beautiful rose with very sharp thorn’s.

“Hadrian, you look amazing. How old are you now?” Charlie asked the other.

Hadrian laughed with a blush slowly staining his face. “I turned twenty-one last year and papa threw me a lovely party. Though, Teddy will be turning eight next month and we’d be delighted if you joined us.”

Charlie chuckled at the mention of the little boy. Hadrian had sent him a picture of the kid a few weeks before Yule. Teddy was smiling and waving at the camera while he sat on Alec’ lap, who was smirking at the camera, with Jane glaring at the one taking the picture.

He honestly wasn’t surprised when Hadrian had explained that he had not only adopted his Godson, but a set of Vampiric twins. Though, Charlie couldn’t blame him, those three were cute.

“I’d love that but since you’re here do you want to sit down? I don’t think I have any tea, but I honestly don’t think you’d want me to make it. James always said I made it too weak.” He chuckled as he led Hadrian to the kitchen.

The younger shook his had and laughed. “That’s fine, just show me where everything is and I’ll do it.”

 

For the next couple of minutes, the two men talked about random things until the tea was done. Then, Hadrian got to the hard stuff.

 

“So, where is my cousin?”

Charlie looked down at his tea and sighed. “I wish I knew. She up and disappeared on me and I have no clue where she went.”

He felt Hadrian grab his hand and squeeze it gently. “If you want, I can look for her. I wouldn’t be hard to do, I’d just…” He was cut off by his phone ringing.

I’m a barbie girl, in the barbie world.  
Life in plastic, it’s fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation!

Hadrian nervously laughed, a blush staining his face. “Alec got a hold of my phone and changed Jane’ ringtone and I can’t change it back. I don’t think she knows that he changed it to ‘Barbie Girl’ as he’s still in one piece.” He explained quickly before answering it.

“Jane sweetie, why are you calling?”

There was a moment of silence before Hadrian blew up. “WHAT!?”

Charlie looked at his nephew in concern as the other started to become agitated. “Tell those three idiots to expect a VERY angry phone call from me and call me the moment those other idiots board their damn plane.” He paused for a moment before smiling softly. “I love you too, sweetie and tell your brother I love him too, bye.”

Hadrian sighed and dug his nails into the table. Charlie grabbed the hand and held it tight. “What happened?”

Sighing Hadrian stood up and headed straight for the liquor. “Your daughter, in her infinite wisdom, went all the way to the Volturi to stop Edward Cullen from exposing himself as a Vampire and getting himself killed for breaking the law. Now my Mate’s in their infinite wisdom have demanded that the Cullen’s turn Isabella. Don’t give me that look, it’s not happening and had I been there, I would have kicked their asses.”

Charlie was frozen for a moment before blinking slowly. “The Cullen’s are Vampires?”

Hadrian gave him a funny look before smacking his head on the table.

For the next hour, both men talked about Isabella and the Cullen’s before agreeing that Hadrian would handle it when they showed back up.

After a quick stop at Hadrian’ home, where Charlie was introduced to the twins, Tom, and Teddy, the two men plus a hyper seven-year-old left for La Push to meet one of Charlie’ friends.

 

Hadrian couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful scenery while Teddy bounced in his seat. “Teddy sweetie, calm down please. You can run around when we stop.” He chuckled at the pout he received, but the little boy stopped.

“Hadrian, you are definitely like your mother.” Charlie stated with a chuckle before stopping the car. “We’re here. Now Teddy, I want you to be careful please. My friend is in a wheel chair and I don’t want you causing trouble, ok?”

The little boy nodded, already out of his seat and trying to get out.

Hadrian laughed and help Teddy out and as soon as the little boy touched the ground he was off. Shaking his head, he quickly caught up with his Uncle, who was already knocking on the door.

The door was just opening when Hadrian made it onto the porch and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing when he saw who was on the other side.

 

Charlie and Billy looked at the laughing raven in confusion. “Hadrian, are you ok?”

The raven just continued to laugh his little ass off. Though, eventually, he did stop. “Potters and Blacks are friends no matter what!” And then he started laughing again, while the two men grew more confused.

After a few minutes of Hadrian twitching and softly giggling, he finally explained. “Uncle Charlie, meet Siri’ distant cousin William Black Jr. Uncle Billy, meet Charlie Swan cousin to my Father James Potter, who you met through Siri.”

The two men went wide eyed and looked at each other, before back at the smirking raven.

 

They spent the next half hour talking about everything and the two friends became closer with out all the secrets. The talking would have gone on longer if it weren’t for them hearing Teddy screaming in fear.

 

Hadrian bolted from the house and ran straight for Teddy, who was surrounded by some of the La Push boys. He could smell the Wolf in them and knew that they could smell the Wolf in Teddy. The Alpha of the Pack my have seen the seven-year-old as a possible threat, but that gave them no right to terrify him.

“Back the fuck away from my Cub before I wipe the floor with you.” Hadrian threated as he got closer. He let his Raiju Inheritance come forward a little to put some power behind his threat.

Some of the boys backed off but one of them, Hadrian assumed he was the Alpha, just snarled at him. “He’s in my territory and I won’t be challenged!”

Hadrian sneered right back. “He is seven-years-old! What the fuck makes you think he’ll challenge you, you fucking half-wit! I’ll only tell you one more time, back the fuck off!”

The Alpha sneered before running at him and shifting. Hadrian easily side stepped him. “Alright puppy, if you don’t want to use common sense, I’ll just beat it into you.” He stated coldly before letting his Raiju Inheritance came forward fully.

 

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the raven slowly changed. He looked like a wolf but his tail was slightly longer and his fur was a solid black with blue lightning running over it. He was the same size as Sam, but sleek instead of bulky.

The most striking thing were his eyes. They were now a bright electric blue.

 

Hadrian snarled at the puppy and waited for the other to attack and he wasn’t kept waiting long. The puppy lunged for his neck but Hadrian lazily dodged him. He really wasn’t trying to hard as he knew he could easily take the other, but humiliating the puppy was fun!

After toying with him for a few minutes, Hadrian had enough. He waited for the other to lunge at him before dodging once more. But instead of moving away, Hadrian bit down on the puppy’s neck as he lunged passed.

With a firm grip, Hadrian pinned the other easily and wasn’t fazed when the other thrashed and growled. Waiting a few minutes for the other to calm down, Hadrian released the puppy as he shifted back do to exhaustion.

Shifting back, Hadrian looked calmly down at the panting puppy. “You would do well to learn from this, puppy. You are not a proper Alpha, only a puppy playing follow the leader. This is your only warning; attack me or my Pack and I will kill you. I didn’t realize how pitiful this Pack was; attacking a seven-year-old, losing your temper and attacking me, who you don’t even know. You could have easily killed my had I been a normal human. This Pack is under my control and has no Alpha until I say otherwise. The only two that have the right to challenge me for the position of Alpha are Jacob Black and Sam Uley. And no, I don’t give a flying fuck if you don’t want to be Alpha or if you’ve been Alpha for years. If you don’t challenge me by the end of the month, I’ll come looking for you; end of story.”

The boys stared at him and he ignored them while he swiftly picked up Teddy. He moved towards the shell shocked older men and briefly kissed Billy’ cheek. “It was lovely finally meeting you, Uncle Billy. I’ll stop by tomorrow and we can talk some more.”

The older man nodded, still in shock, while Hadrian dragged Charlie back to the car.

 

The ride back to Charlie’ house was silent, but as soon as they entered the house and Teddy was placed on the couch for a nap, Charlie finally spoke. “Now I know, you’re like your mother. You inherited her temper.”

Hadrian just laughed.

The next day, Hadrian spent some time with Billy and officially met Jacob. Though the younger was rather jumpy around him.  
“Jacob, I’m not going to attack you, calm down and sit down. Siri used to tell me about his ‘super cool younger cousin’ and ‘how he was just the cools kid, even if I haven’t met him yet’.”

Jacob blushed and looked a little uncomfortable but sat down.

 

After that, things went smoothly and soon Hadrian was leaving to go see Charlie. When he arrived, the door was unlocked and the older man was passed out on the couch.

Smirking, Hadrian went to the kitchen and filled a cup full of ice water. He stood over his Uncle and in one motion, poured the water on the man.

Charlie gasped and sputtered, before glaring at the raven. “Not funny.”

“Yes, it is.” Was the raven’s reply.

Charlie rolled his eyes and pulled off his now soaked shirt, leaving him in his wife-beater. Hadrian watched the older man moved to the kitchen and waited as the other took a sip of water before voicing a random *cough* planned *cough* statement. “I think you should get a dog.”

Cue spit take.

Hadrian was cackling on the inside, but on the outside, he portrayed pure innocence. Though, his Uncle didn’t seem to be buying it. “What brought this up?”

“Well, I was thinking that you’re getting old and I’m sure you’ll soon be sitting on your lawn waving your cane at the ‘young people’ and telling them to get off your lawn. I think you need a grumpy old dog to finish the picture!” Hadrian stated cheerfully. Though he did squeak when arms suddenly wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll show you old, you brat!” Hadrian wasn’t prepared for the other to suddenly tickle his sides.

 

The one-sided tickle fight lasted for about twenty minutes and the only thing that saved Hadrian was his phone going off. The raven quickly answered and got a wicked look on his face before hanging up. “They’re on their way back.”

Charlie sighed, but nodded. “Now, what’s the real reason you think I should get a dog?”

For the next half-hour, Hadrian tried and succeeded in convincing his Uncle to get a dog. So, after picking up an excited Teddy, they when to the animal shelter.

 

Charlie wasn’t too sure about this, but he couldn’t argue with his Nephews logic that ‘every grumpy old man needs a grumpy old dog to be grumpy and old with’.

Ok, he could argue with that logic pretty easily, but the thought of having something to come home to, even if it is furry and has four legs, sounded nice. But there’s no way in hell, that he is getting a hell beast like Cinnamon.

He only met the beast earlier today and he already dislikes the little monster.

Though, he was torn on whether he found Hadrian cuddling it cute or horrifying.

Charlie was brought from his thoughts by Teddy tugging on his pants. “Mummy says that we need the grumpy old man to find the perfect grumpy old dog.” He snorted at the innocent statement and picked the child up. “Then I guess we better go find one.”

 

Hadrian chuckled when he saw Teddy fawning over a rather hyper puppy, with Charlie cringing behind him. While the puppy was cute, there was no way his Uncle would be able to handle a puppy like that. The man needed an older dog but not too old that it was on deaths door step.

Walking passed the hyper barking dogs, Hadrian came upon a few of the back cages that housed some of the older dogs. Looking around, he didn’t see anything that would fit his Uncle. Hadrian was about to walk back up front when something caught his eye.

Walking over to the cage, he looked at the mass of black fur. As if knowing it was being watched, the dog uncurled itself and stretched. Hadrian stared wide eyed at the VERY familiar dog and the dog’s eyes widened when they landed on him.

Hadrian could only stare before fainting in shock.


	11. Cullens

When Hadrian regained consciousness, he realized that he was in his room. Cinnamon was sound asleep on his chest and Teddy was sleeping at his feet. Carefully getting up, Hadrian made his way down stairs and made himself some tea.

He had had the craziest dream last night and he hoped that the tea would help calm his nerves.

One calming blend later and Hadrian was feeling a thousand times better. Hearing the sound of nails on the wood floor alerted him to Cinnamon coming down for breakfast.

Moving over to the cupboard, he pulled out Cinnamon’ dry food and moved to fill his bowl. However, when he turned around it wasn’t the Nundu standing in the doorway.

It was Padfoot.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed before fainting again.

The next time he woke up, it was to Cinnamon licking his face and Fred holding a bottle of ink. “You have five seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t kill you.”

Instead of answering, Fred did the smart thing and ran for it. Hadrian rubbed his head and sat up on the couch. Looking around, he found Tom sitting in the arm chair to his left. “Tom, I had the craziest dream! I kept seeing Padfoot!”

“You weren’t dreaming.”

Hadrian froze. “What?”

Tom looked up from his book and looked Hadrian in the eye. “You weren’t dreaming. Somehow, Black is amongst the living once more. I’ve already sent a letter to Scarlett in hopes that she could clear this up.”

Hadrian stared at his older brother for a few minutes. “Where are they?”

“Outside.”

Smiling pleasantly, Hadrian kissed Tom’ forehead. “Thank you.”

 

Sirius Black was very confused at the moment. He knew that he should be dead, hell, he was dead! But then he woke up in an animal shelter and he couldn’t turn human!

He knew that a lot of time had passed, but it didn’t feel that way to him. The worst part was, that he missed out on so much of Hadrian’ life all because he made a stupid mistake.

Giving a doggie sigh, Sirius placed his head down on his paws and tried to fall asleep. However, a sudden chill ran up his spine and he slowly turned around. Standing behind him, was Hadrian.

Smiling innocently.

Holding a VERY big mallet.

And moving towards him.

Logic dictates that he should run…… like right now! 

Sirius hauled ass and ran around the yard with Hadrian screaming at him. “SIRIUS BLACK, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!!”

 

Everyone else was watching the display of righteous fury and were torn between helping the dog or aiding the pissed off raven. 

Cinnamon seemed to be the only one that knew which to choose and ran alongside Hadrian, determined to catch the poor dog.

This went on for an hour until Sirius managed to wedge himself under the gardening shed, while still keeping a hissing Cinnamon out.

 

Hadrian was beyond pissed and wanted nothing more then to kill his Godfather. “STOP HIDING AND FACE ME!”

Getting nothing, Hadrian started firing Spells at the ground causing a few craters. “I WANT ANSWERS, GOD DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE DAMN HOUSE!? WHY DID YOU GO TO THE MINISTRY WHEN THEY TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE HOUSE!? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!?”

By now, Hadrian had stopped his rampage and collapsed to his knees. His face was red and tears were staining his eyes red as they rolled down his cheeks. Why didn’t Sirius just listen for once instead of being stubborn and going anyway?

Why couldn’t he just let the others get the damn Prophecy? They knew what to do! They knew about the ambush but Sirius didn’t!

Fuck Bellatrix!

Fuck the Ministry!

Fuck the Veil!

FUCK SIRIUS BLACK!

Hadrian was sobbing so hard that he never noticed Sirius crawling out from under the shed and moving towards him. He jumped when a warm tongue started licking his cheek and he didn’t hesitate to pull the dog close.

 

And that was how they stayed for the next several hours. It was nearing nine o’clock when Hedwig showed up looking rather proud of herself. Hadrian looked at her and smiled wickedly.

 

The Cullen’s had just gotten back and were about to discuss their problem with the Volturi when a car pulled into the drive way. A few minutes passed before someone knocked on the door. Esme, being the closest, answered it and found Chief Swan. Before she could ask what he needed, a little boy ran passed her quickly followed by a young man with raven hair.

Everyone in the living room froze when a giggling little boy hide behind Rosalie. The little boy had dark black hair and dark red eyes.

The Vampires in the room didn’t hear a heartbeat either.

They stared in horror at the ‘Immortal’ child and were only pulled from their shock by someone yelling.

“EDWARD REMUS LUPIN-POTTER, GET YOUR TINY BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

 

Hadrian was not in a good mood at the moment. Tom was called back to the school do to an emergency and the twins were off getting rare ingredients that were nocturnal, which meant that he had to take Teddy with him and Charlie to see the Cullens.

Teddy refused to go to sleep, even though it was passed his bed time, and someone gave him candy! Now the normally hyper seven-year-old was on a super sugar high, which meant that he was going to be grumpy as hell tomorrow.

And now, he has the joy of not only catching the child but grounding him from here to kingdom come for stealing the twins damn Cloaking Pendent again. Though he is at fault too as he didn’t check the little monster when he caught him trying to sneak out of the basement; he just assumed that Teddy was trying to sneak in.

But back to the problem at hand. The little monster was currently hiding behind a female Vampire that could pass for a female Draco and trying to use her as a shield.

“Edward Remus Lupin-Potter, you have five seconded to come here and take that Pendent off or you will be getting a spanking.”

He ignored the shocked looks he was getting and only focused on the little monster. Teddy seemed to be torn between running for it or obeying. Hadrian knew which one the little boy would pick and prepared to intercept him.

When the female Vampire that had answered the door came in with Charlie, Teddy made a break for the door and Hadrian caught him. Teddy tried to get away and managed to kick Hadrian in the stomach.

Having enough, Hadrian smacked Teddy on the butt. “Teddy, enough!”

The little boy froze in his arms and with a short nod at his Uncle, Hadrian took Teddy outside.

 

It was rather awkward for the next few minutes until Hadrian came back in with a softly sobbing Teddy, who appeared to be fighting a losing battle against sleep.

 

Hadrian didn’t like spanking Teddy, but sometimes it needed to be done. He knew that most of this had to do with the child being up passed his bed time and the sugar high wearing off but that didn’t give him the right to act like that.

Walking back into the room, Hadrian looked at everyone before moving to the female Draco. “Would you mind holding him for me? He needs his sleep and there’s no way I’m leaving him in the car. Plus, he’s rather heavy for a four-year-old and he can kick rather hard. But where are my manners, I’m Hadrian and this little monster is Teddy, may I have your name?”

She stared wide eyed for a minute before answering. “Rosalie, my names Rosalie. Why are you asking me to hold him?”

Hadrian could see that she really wanted to but was hesitant. So, he listed off his reasons once Teddy was in her arms. “Reason one; Uncle Charlie tenses up when he holds Teddy. Reason two; I wasn’t lying when I said he kicks hard and I’m sure I’ll have a bruise in the morning. And reason three; you use the same shampoo scent as my brother and it will most likely relax him enough so that he’ll finally fall asleep. Though, speaking of my brother, are you related to the Malfoys? Because you could easily pass for my brother’s twin.”

Rosalie stared at him and he stared back, though he snorted when he saw that Teddy had a fist full of her hair and was holding it to his nose in his sleep. Hadrian knew that if she could blush, Rosalie would be doing a pretty good interpretation of a tomato. “I don’t think I’ve heard the name before.”

Hadrian nodded. “It should be easily to figure out. Just tell me your birthday and I can check the Malfoy Family Tree. I know that Papa was an only child and so was Draco. I don’t know about Papa’ father though, I’d have to ask him I think his Portrait is still in Papa’s study. I imagine that you were born in the early nineteenth century yes?” 

She stared at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. When what he said finally caught up to her, she started sputtering denials along with the rest of the Vampires. Hadrian looked at them oddly before hearing an actual question amongst the denials. “Did you say ‘Uncle Charlie’?”

Looking for the questioner; Hadrian turned to find a rather large Vampire that must have been a Half-Giant or have some Giant blood in him. “Yes. Uncle Charlie was my Father Cousin. They were very close and most of the time people thought that they were brothers; hence, Uncle Charlie. Though, I am distantly related to Billy and Jacob Black through my Grandmother on my Father’s side.”

Everyone there looked surprised, except Charlie, before Isabella stood up. “Charlie, what are you doing here?”

Hadrian saw the brief hurt in his Uncle’ eyes and stood in front of him. “WE are here to bring you home. Where you will be grounded for the next month for not alerting Uncle Charlie to the fact that you were leave the country. We are well aware of your little trip to Italy and your brief meeting with the Volturi. Their stupid threat to kill you if you’re not turned is stupid and I’ve already informed them of that fact. As you are related to me, you fall under my protection and they’re not stupid enough to try and fight me. Being not only a Wizard but a Lord with too many Titles has its perks.”

Isabella looked unbelieving while the Vampires looked torn between shock and fear. Hadrian was rather proud of this fact until something or rather someone, tried to get into his head. Now pissed; Hadrian stormed over to the Cedric clone and Bitch Slapped him. The Vampire wasn’t expecting it and yelped when he went flying acrossed the room. “Are you fucking brain dead?! I tell you that I’m a Wizard and you try to get into my head!? Be thankful that I’m not killing you for trying to Mind-Rape me!” He then turned on Carlisle. “Keep your children under control or I’ll do it for you!” He hissed at the shocked Vampire.

Storming over to Rosalie, he gently took Teddy. “Thank you, sweetie. If I ever need a babysitter would you be willing to volunteer?” 

Rosalie smiled widely and nodded. Hadrian nodded in return before grabbing Isabella by the arm and dragging her from the house.

She seemed to fight him as they neared the car, but a simple stunner solved that rather quickly. Hadrian got Teddy seated before moving up front and sighing. He knew that he would have one hell of a day tomorrow, but all he wanted to do was drowned himself in sweet delicious chocolate.

Chocolate made everything better; it was a fact!


	12. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> My Grandfather lost his fight with cancer the last week of June and I needed time for that.  
> I had everything done about the last week of July, but I haven't had the time to go through and fix thing or to post until recently.

The Cullens weren’t sure what to expect from this ‘Hadrian’. Alice couldn’t see anything and that bothered them a little bit. So, when a snowy owl landed on Emmett’ head with a letter, they were shocked. The owl, however, looked unimpressed and simple landed in front of Rosalie.

The owl dropped the letter in front of her before nodding and gently nipping her finger. Rosalie stared at the owl before opening the letter and reading it. After a moment, she snorted and gently petted the owl’s chest.

“Hadrian wants us to come over in the morning to talk. This gorgeous creature is Hedwig, Hadrian’ companion. He asks that she stay here tonight as there hasn’t been much peace for her at home. Something about a kitten trying to us her as a chew toy.” Rosalie said in amusement before walking over to the fridge.

Everyone stared at the owl, Hedwig, in confusion. Animals don’t like them, but this owl was sitting on the counter calmly staring at them. Emmett was the first to move and gently petted Hedwig while cooing at her.

“Well, aren’t you the most gorgeous owl I’ve ever seen! Those eyes are so sharp and stunning, just like Rosalie’! In fact, I think if you were human, you could be her sister! Your both so beautiful that you out shine the stars and moon!” Emmett gushed as Hedwig preened under his attention.

Rosalie smiled at them while she cooked up some bacon. “Careful Emmett. Hadrian asked that we not spoil her too much. He doesn’t want her to get a big head, but we’re allowed to stuff her with bacon to her hearts content. Apparently, the kitten kept stealing it from her, so she’s been without for a good month.”

 

So, that was how the night passed. Rosalie and Emmett, who were later joined by Jasper when Hedwig refused to leave his shoulder, cooing and stuffing her with bacon and the other Vampires looking confused and a little disturbed.

When morning came around the Cullens made their way to the Swan residence. Hedwig stayed on Jasper’ shoulder and preened his hair, which he found soothing.

When they pulled up to the house they couldn’t hear much, which unnerved them. As they got to the door, however, they could hear Hadrian yelling.

“Cinnamon bad kitty! Put Uncle Charlie’ shoe down! NO! DON’T BITE UNCLE CHARLIE! CINNAMON!”

Emmett and Rosalie found the chaos funny while everyone else, besides the blissed-out Jasper, found it horrifying. Rosalie knocked gently, but firmly, on the door and they heard silence for a moment before Hadrian started speaking. 

“Uncle Charlie, keep him there and don’t let him get to the door. The Cullens are here and I don’t want him attacking them. If you have to, tell him that Isabella is trying to come down the stairs. It’ll keep him busy for a few minutes.”

“Sure, but if he bites me again I’ll follow through with my threat of taking you fishing!”

They heard Hadrian groan and Charlie chuckle before the door was opened a crack. Hadrian peeked through and gave them a serious look. “All of you in here quickly. Cinnamon has already gotten out once and nearly killed a poor bear, I don’t want him getting out ago. Now get in here.” 

At that, the raven opened the door and the Vampire quickly came in. They were slightly confused on how a kitten could possible kill a bear of all things, but they didn’t get time to question it as Alice suddenly had the ‘kitten’ attached to her face.

She shrieked in fright and pulled the Creature from her face and threw it a crossed the room. It hit the wall hard and landed with a thud on the floor. The Creature looked like a Snow Leopard cub, but it had what looked like quills on its body and four little horns on its face. It glared at them before mewing pitifully at Hadrian.

Said raven rushed over and started babying the Creature. It purred and cuddled into the ravens held, sending Alice nasty looks. Hadrian turned to them and glared at Alice too. “You could have killed him! All he was doing was trying to play with you and you threw him at a wall! I have half a mind to curse you to kingdom come, but I have better manners. YOU’RE GROUND ISABELLA SWAN! SHUT THE DOOR AND STAY THERE OR I’M SENDING CINNAMON UP THERE!”

The Cullens heard a growl from upstairs before a door slammed shut. “Hadrian, Chief Swan, perhaps it would be best for Isabella to join this conversation. It does involve her.” Carlisle asked calmly, trying to play peace keeper.

Hadrian glared at him and frowned. “I don’t know how you handle your children, but Isabella is grounded do to her own stupidity. She shall remain grounded until she learns her lesson, though I don’t see that happening. She will not be joining us, nor will she be seeing any of you or anyone else for that matter. You are a guest in this home and have no right to speak about what we should or shouldn’t do. Isabella will stay in her room and should she try to get out or if someone tries to see her, I will know. Now, are any of you hungry or thirst?” He asked before heading into the kitchen.

Charlie instructed the Cullens to have a seat before he left to help Hadrian. The Vampires were sitting on the couch, or in Emmett and Rosalie’ case a chair, rather awkwardly. Jasper, who was seated on the floor next to the chair Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in, was the first to notice Cinnamon slowly rising over the couch behind Edward.

The curly haired Vampire nudged Emmett’ leg and when both Vampire’s looked at him, he subtly pointed at the couch. They looked over and choked as they tried not to laugh.

Cinnamon was slowly peeking over the couch, eyes blown wide, ears folded back, and mouth hung open. He looked like he was high as a kite, and Jasper could swear he saw drool hanging from the cat’s chin.

Cinnamon noticed them watching and ducked down before appearing behind Carlisle’ head. This time they could only see his eyes, but they were sure his mouth was still open. After he watched them for a few minutes, the cat disappeared.

They looked around for him and Jasper jumped slightly when something pulled his shoe lace. Looking down, he found Cinnamon looking at him with a shoe lace in his mouth. The cat looked like he had been caught in the cookie jar and slowly let go of the shoe lace. He then backed away until he was underneath the coffee table. 

Jasper leaned over slightly to see if he could spot the feline, but the cat was gone. All three Vampires were slightly disappointed, but it didn’t last long when Cinnamon suddenly landed on Jasper’ head.

The blonde grunted at the sudden weight but didn’t move the high as a kite cat. Rosalie happily cooed at the feline, who started purring. Hadrian and Charlie soon came back in and the raven plucked the cat from Jasper’ head. “Sorry about him. The twins gave him catnip before we left, and he’s been wound up ever since. OH! Rosalie would you mind babysitting Teddy this weekend? My brothers are going to be busy and I’m going to the Res with Uncle Charlie to speak with Uncle Billy and I don’t want Teddy near that hot head Sam.”

Rosalie was shocked for a moment before beaming at him. “I’d love to! But aren’t you worried I’d hurt him?” She asked reluctantly. Hadrian snorted and handed her a ‘cookie’. “I have two adopted Vampire children that babysit him often. Plus, I’m Mated to three Vampires, while my brother Draco is Mated to two. None of them have hurt him and I highly doubt you will. Now, eat your cookie, it’s a new recipe using Basilisk Blood. My sweet’s loving son says that it’s the best blood to use for ‘sugar’ cookies.” 

 

Rosalie was slightly nervous about taking a bite, but she liked Hadrian and she wanted to trust him. So, she took a small bite and she moaned at the taste. It had been so long since she had anything that didn’t taste like blood.

 

Hadrian smiled at her and gave her and Emmett a plate full of Sugar Blood Cookies. He placed the rest of the blood treats on the coffee table, before handed Jasper a mug of blood. “It has come to my attention that you’ve had a very hard time switching your diet, yes?” Jasper nodded calmly, but excepted Cinnamon from Hadrian when the raven offered the cat up for comfort. 

“The Volturi have recently gotten in contact with some of the Wizarding Ministries and they’ve established Blood Banks for Vampires’ in Wizarding Alleys. This is a mug of Willingly Donated Human Blood, laced with Unicorn Blood. If you would like to have it, it’s your choice not theirs.” Hadrian stated with a sharp look at the four seated Cullens. Alice looked like she was about to blow a gasket, but Hadrian’ glare had her frozen. “The Unicorn Blood helps with the Blood Lust and helps with keeping control around Human Blood in general. A lot of Vampires’ are starting to notice a change in their appearance as well. Some are now able to sleep, have their human eye color back, no longer sparkle like disco balls, have slightly raised body tempter…….. and one female Vampire was able to conceive, but miscarried. We think it was because she hadn’t been drinking the Donated Blood long enough for her to fully carry. Rosalie, there is no guaranty that if you drink the blood that you’ll get pregnant, but if you truly want a child we can talk about it at my home this weekend after I get back from the Res, ok?”

The female Vampire nodded shakily and had a tight grip on Emmett’ hand.

 

Jasper hesitantly took the mug and felt his hunger build as he smelt the rich blood in front of him. Cinnamon’ purring was one of the things keeping him grounded, along with Hadrian’ soft voice.

He touched the mug to his lips and for the briefest moment paused before looking at Carlisle. The older Vampire met his gaze and he softly smiled. “Hadrian’ right Jasper. If you wish to do this, it’s your choice not ours. I know it has been incredibly hard for you to drink Animal Blood and it’s not fair for us to judge you and it’s not fair to force you to suffer.”

Apparently, that’s all Jasper needed to hear before taking a little sip. He hummed at the taste before taking more. With in seconds, the blood was gone, and Jasper felt better then he had in years. Then he realized that he was in a room with two humans and he felt nothing. No Blood Lust and no insane need to feed.

A cookie was popped into his open mouth and he blinked up at Hadrian, who smiled warmly.

 

Hadrian smiled at the shocked Vampire before sitting down on the loveseat with his Uncle. He glared at the four Cullens in front of him before sipping his tea; god he loved Kreacher. “I must say that I’m not very impressed with the way you handle your children, Mr. Cullen. Firstly, you neglect to teach them about the difference between Mates and Singers. Secondly, you allow your first child to……. become involved with his Singer to an alarming degree instead of talking to him and explaining. Thirdly, you allow your first child to force you to leave town after Isabella is accidentally injured. Fourthly, you allow your first and fifth children to spy on Isabella which led to your first child gone to the Volturi to try and kill himself. And finally, your fifth child and Isabella had to go and stop him, causing my Uncle to worry and, in the end, you wound up back here anyway. I can’t help but think that this all could have been avoided had you acted like the Coven Leader you are and put your foot down.”

He looked at them and snorted at their faces. Edward and Alice looked angry, Esme looked lost, and Carlisle looked ashamed. “You’re right.”

Hadrian almost choked on his tea when he heard that. He didn’t expect Carlisle to agree so easily, but from what his Mates have said about the Vampire, he was a gentle and kind man. And while that’s not a bad thing normally, it was in this case.

Staring at the Vampire, Hadrian could see how ashamed his was and he felt a little guilty. “Carlisle you are a good and kind man, but you must put your foot down. You have allowed your two children to use you as a doormat. You try to care for them, but this isn’t the way to do that.”

Hadrian had been keeping a close eye on the two trouble makers, so he wasn’t surprised when they finally snapped. “Carlisle you can’t be serious! You don’t believe him, do you?! Alice saw Bella as a Vampire!” Edward shouted before Alice chimed in. “It’s true Carlisle, I saw her!”

The two continued shouting until Hadrian had had enough. “SILENCE!”

They fell silent but didn’t sit down. That was fine with him, he learned the Death Glare from his dad and his ‘You Will Listen’ voice from his papa. “You two are testing my patience and that is a VERY hard thing to do. Isabella will not be turned and if you say another word I’ll have you over my lap before you can even blink. Just because you see something doesn’t make it so. My sister Luna could see the future, but she never told anyone what she saw unless it was important. One day, she told me and one of our……. ‘friends’ about something she saw. Not long after, that ‘friend’ betrayed her. The British Wizarding Ministry came and took her away and used her like some glorified fortune teller. My sister’s Soul died the day she was taken away and I set her body free the day I gained my freedom again. You rely on your gift too much and you speak of everything you see. One day, it will lead to nothing good and someone will suffer.” 

Alice looked offended but said nothing and sat down. Edward looked like he was about to blow up, but a sharp look from the raven had him silently sitting down. Hadrian poured himself another cup of tea and remained silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying the silence.

Placing his tea down on the table, Hadrian calmly looked at Carlisle. “According to my Uncle, there have been quite a few disappearances in Seattle. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Every single Cullen looked away. Hadrian knew what was going on, Jane had called to let him know that she, Alec, Demetri, and Felix had been sent out to look at the situation and deal with it if no civil outcome could be found. Hell! He had taken a look at the situation and knew that nothing could be done! The female Vampire, Victoria, was hell bent on killing Isabella and Hadrian wouldn’t allow that, even if the girl was a pain in the ass.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Hadrian looked up to see his Uncle looking pointedly at the stairs. Rolling his eyes, the raven sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Isabella. Since you seem to think that you don’t need to listen to what you are told, I’m adding another punishment to your grounding. But since you’re down here, come and join us.”

Isabella came out from behind the corner, her face tomato red, and moved to sit by Edward. Hadrian was having none of this and summoned one of the dining room chairs to sit by his Uncle. Before she could blink, Hadrian stuck her to the chair. She tried getting up and only succeeded in almost falling over. Hadrian ignored her and Edward to focus on an angry Rosalie. The blonde didn’t seem to notice that she was crushing Emmett’ hand nor the fact that Hedwig was preening her hair to try and calm her. “Rosalie.”

Emerald met pitch black, but he didn’t flinch. Jane had had episodes like this around the time he had first adopted her. She was a little girl that was forced to be a woman and never had anyone to feel truly safe around other than her brother. There had been a lot of screaming, breaking of things, and as close to crying as Jane could get, before she finally let him in. She was now a mummy’s girl, but she would kill anyone who dared to say it.

Hadrian got up, never breaking eye contact, and kneeled in front of her. He gently took her hand from Emmett’ and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of her hand. “Rosalie, I need you to close your eyes and take deep soothing breaths. Emmett will do it with you, just focus on his breathing.”

Rosalie did as he said, and after a few minutes Hadrian noticed the tension leave her. “Rosalie, what had you so upset?”

She calmly looked at him before glaring over his shoulder. He didn’t need to turn around to know she was glaring at both Isabella and Edward. “None of this would have happened had they just listen to me. I told them that we shouldn’t get involved with her, but Edward refused to listen!” She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. “When the nomads came through, James, their Leader, took interest in her and almost killed her, but we killed him first. Now Victoria, James’ Mate, wants revenge and she’s causing all kinds of trouble! Now the Volturi are watching us, Victoria’ doing god knows what in Seattle, and it’s all because those two.” Rosalie hissed through her teeth.

Hadrian nodded, knowing that she had most likely tried multiple times to make that idiot see sense and that all of this was stressing her out. He now honestly believed that her babysitting Teddy would not only help her emotionally but mentally as well.  
Standing up, he gently let go of her hand before softly kissing her on the head. Turning around, he saw that neither Isabella or Edward looked ashamed. He glared at them before smiling; time to pop their bubble. “I received an interesting call from my daughter this morning. She told me that the Volturi were sending out four of their Guards to take a look at the situation. While I was in Seattle, I looked at Victoria’ little army and I must say, the Volturi have good reason to send their Guards. I’m sure that Victoria has heard this by now, and she knows that she and her army don’t stand a chance. I imagine that she’s already thinking up a plan of attack, and so have I. But I don’t want to step on any toes, so why don’t you tell me what you have planned since you’re all so calm about this.” He finished with a sickly-sweet smile.

Their silence as he sat back down was beautiful, and the looks of horror on their faces was picture worthy. But, he simply sipped his tea in silence. Jane said that they wouldn’t be here for at least three days and they planned on observing the Newborn Army for a day or so. Hadrian knew that Victoria must be a smart girl to think all this out, but she was too focused on revenge and that’s where she would fall.

She may know that the Volturi were on the way, but she must likely didn’t care or was just to focused on her revenge to think about it. He imagined that she wouldn’t attack for at least a week or two while she planned out her attack on Isabella. She wasn’t thinking about everything that could possible happen or if the Cullens called on others for help. Her mind was only focused on one thing.

Killing Isabella Swan.

Her need for revenge has poisoned her mind to the point that Hadrian saw killing her as an act of mercy. She had so many options she could have chosen from, but she chose poorly and was now drowning in her own madness.

Hadrian couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, but he didn’t pity her. She brought about her own madness when she took revenge into her own hands instead of going to the Volturi.

No, he didn’t pity her, but she didn’t deserve to suffer like this. He was going to end her Immortal Life with his own hands, and finally free her from her own madness.


	13. Rosalie Babysits

Rosalie had been so excited for the weekend, but now that it was here, she was a nervous wreck. Her hands shook as she drove to Hadrian’ home and her stomach was in knots.

Pulling up to the house, she swore that she could feel sweat building up on her forehead. Taking a few deep breaths, she got out of the car and walked to the door. Rosalie took one last deep breath before knocking on the door. She fiddled with the hem of her tank-top and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

Knowing that she was going to be babysitting, she didn’t want to get all dressed up. So, she put on a simple white tank-top that had ruffles on the chest, a pair of light blue denim capris, and a pair of white and blue tennis shoes.

She jumped when the door was thrown open and two red heads appeared. They looked at her and then nodded.

“My my George, our little Hadrian wasn’t lying. If I didn’t know any better, I’d thing Draco took our Gender Swapping Potion again.” The twin on the left stated wide eyed.

The twin on the right nodded in shock. “My my Fred, I wonder what would happen if we put them in the same room? Do you think the world would end?” The twin on the right asked the twin on the left.

The two started talking quickly and Rosalie honestly couldn’t keep up. She was thankfully saved by the appearance of another man who didn’t look very amused. “I would suggest that you two let the young lady in before Hadrian sees you harassing her. Plus, you two are supposed to be in Egypt with William right now and I imagine that he isn’t impressed at your tardiness.”

The twins paled before running back into the house. The other man looked at her coolly, but it didn’t piss her off like it did when others looked at her like that. She felt that it was just how he was around those that weren’t family. “You must be Rosalie; Hadrian’ been expecting you. I’m Tom, Hadrian’ older brother and those two were Fred and George, also his older brothers. Please come in.” Tom said as he moved to the side.

Rosalie smiled at him a little and calmly walked in. Tom shut the door behind her and guided her towards the living room where Hadrian and Teddy were playing a card game before taking his leave up the stairs.

When Rosalie entered the room, Teddy forgot about the game and tackled her. “ROSE, ROSE, ROSE! Mummy says that you’re going to play with me while everyone else is gone! Is that true!?”

Rosalie smiled at him and kneeled to his level. “Yes, it’s true. Your mummy asked me the other day and I could think of nothing better then to spend time with such a handsome young man. But don’t tell Emmett, he might get jealous.” She added with a wink.

Teddy giggled madly but nodded. She heard soft laughter above her and looking up she found Hadrian smiling warmly at her. “He’s been so excited to have you that it was almost impossible to get him to sleep at night, so a nap might be needed. Tom will be in his office up stairs if you need anything, but he has a lot of work so unless it’s important try not to bother him. I should be back a little after lunch, but I’ll call if I’m going to be longer. No one should come around, though if a woman shows up pitching a fit and is looking for me, just get Tom and he’ll handle her. Her name is Scarlett and we’ve been waiting for her to show up, so it’s not like she’s a stranger or something. OH! Before I forget. Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky come here please!”

Rosalie was confused at first, but it didn’t last long when three strange little Creatures showed up. One was wearing a cute, light purple female servants dress from the Victorian age and the other two were wearing butler uniforms from then as well. Hadrian seemed to find it funny and even laughed a little as he fixed the younger looking Creature’s tie. “Victorian this week is it? Well, if you want different colors let me know, ok? Rosalie, these three are House-Elves. The little lady is Winky, the younger male with the mismatch socks is Dobby, and the oldest of the three is Kreacher. Winky runs the kitchen and will have lunch ready for you around noon or so. Dobby takes care of the gardens and other such things. And Kreacher runs everything else. If you need anything, just call them and they’ll help you the best they can. Now I need to get out of here, I’m sure Uncle Charlie is already waiting outside for me. Be a good boy Teddy and listen to Rosalie!” 

Said Vampire watched Hadrian run off and once the door shut, it was just her and Teddy. She blinked in surprise when Teddy tugged on her finger to get her attention. When she looked at him, he smiled widely at her. “You want to play hide and seek!?”

 

For the next two hours, Rosalie wander around the house looking for the little boy plus Cinnamon and Hedwig. The feline was rather easy to find, as he always forgot to hide his tail with him. Teddy was a little harder to find as he used a Masking Charm, that the twins gave him, to hide his scent and heartbeat. When Rosalie caught on to what the child was doing, she made him promise not to leave the house with it on unless he was told otherwise.

It was Hedwig that she found impossible to find and the Vampire secretly thought the owl was cheating but she couldn’t prove it. And every time she gave up looking for the owl, Rosalie would find her in the living room sitting on her perch by the window smugly preening herself.

Eventually, they stopped playing hide and seek and Teddy offered to teach Rosalie how to play Wizards Chess. This was how Kreacher found the two when he came to tell them that lunch was ready.

 

Kreacher thought himself a good Elf and when Master Hadrian told him he was, he felt pride fill his chest and he walked around with his head held high. So, when Master Hadrian told them that a Vampire was coming to watch Young Master Teddy, he felt that it was his duty to make sure Young Master Teddy remained safe.

He started watching the moment Master Hadrian left. Kreacher kept careful watch and was happy to note that the Vampire treated the Young Master very well and he even laughed when Lady Hedwig came out of hiding looking very smug.

When Winky came to tell him that lunch was ready, he when to inform Master Tom before leaving to inform the Young Master and Miss Rosalie. He found them playing Wizards Chess and smiled at how happy the Young Master was and felt a little bad for interrupting. “Young Master, Miss Rosalie lunch is ready in the dining room. Miss Rosalie, you can just follow the Young Master there. If you will excuse me.” And with a bow, he was gone.

 

Rosalie was quite surprised by her lunch. It looked like a nice bowl of beef stew and it made her want to drool. She didn’t hesitate to take a bite, not after the cookie and the other treats Hadrian had made the other day. Rosalie loved the taste and asked for more when Winky showed up to ask how everything was. “Master Hady said to make the special stew for you and said to give you as much as you’d like! So, Winky made a BIG pot! Miss Rosy is to take what she doesn’t eat home, Master Hady said so! So, no arguing!” Then she left, and Rosalie could only chuckle.

 

After lunch, Rosalie and Teddy went back to their game where Teddy won four more times. After an hour, Rosalie’ phone went off and she saw that it was Hadrian. “Hey Hadrian, what’s up?”

“Hey Rosalie, I’m going to be a little late, but it will be SO worth it, I promise! How’s Teddy been?”

Rosalie smiled warmly at the little boy staring at the chess board. “He’s been an angel. He’s currently trying to teach me Wizards Chess, but I’m not very good at it.”

She heard Hadrian chuckle and laughed a little herself. “I’m not very good at the game either, but it’s fun to just play with him. I should be much longer; maybe half an hour.”

“Ok, we’ll see you then, bye.” She heard him say bye before hanging up and putting her phone away. Teddy looked at her in question and she told him what Hadrian said.

 

They played one last round before putting the board away and sitting on the couch to read. It wasn’t long after that that the door was slammed open and a woman’s voice was heard.

“TOM, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ‘BLACKS NOT DEAD’!”

They heard her stomping up the stairs before a door slammed open and shut again. Rosalie looked at Teddy, who shrugged and went back to reading.

They spent the rest of the time simply reading until Hadrian finally got back.

 

Rosalie looked up when Hadrian came in caring a black bag in his left hand with his right open for a hug. Teddy darted off the couch and slammed into the raven before telling him all about his day.

“Rose played hide and seek with me, then I taught her how to play Wizards Chess but she not very good, then we had lunch, and played more chess! Then Scarlett showed up and yelled for Uncle Tom; she’s not going to kill him, is she?”

Hadrian seemed to find Teddy’ excitement as funny as she did and laughed a little. “No, she not going to kill him.”

Eventually, Hadrian managed to get Teddy out of the house, so they could talk. “Had to stop by Uncle Charlie’ house so I could grab the cake I left there. Now, I believe that we were going to talk about you have a child of your own, yes?”

Rosalie nodded shakily and took the chocolate cake Hadrian handed her.

 

Hadrian smiled softly at Rosalie and gently touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and he saw the guarded hope within her eyes. “There is a Wizarding Orphanage not far outside of Portland, Oregon in a little place called Mt Hood Village. Their a special Orphanage that takes in children with Vampiric Creature Inheritances. If you’d like, I can take you and Emmett there once this mess with Victoria is taken care of.”

Rosalie seemed to be in shock before shaking her head. “I’m a Vampire, what makes you think they’ll let us adopt?”

Hadrian chuckled and took a bite of his cake. “Rosalie, they’ll be thrilled to have you adopt. Those children with Vampiric Inheritances age slowly, and they encourage Vampires’ to adopt. With the new laws that the Volturi have in place, they no longer fear for the children. When a child reaches the age of Inheritance, their like Newborns’, and that’s a major reason they ask for Vampires’ to adopt.”

Rosalie looked at him with pure hope in his eyes and he hugged her. She clung to him and dry sobbed in pure happiness.


	14. Bellatrix!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that not everyone is going to like my stories, I get that. But that doesn't give others the right to basically verbally abuse me in the course of three different comments and all made by the same person. I don't appreciate being called stupid ten different times and it was totally rude and uncalled for. Had they politely stated that they were confused and didn't understand, I would have asked where they were getting confused. But you don't need to be a dick about it.  
> I've recently gone back and reread some of my earlier chapters and am going to go back and reword some of it so it flows a bit better.
> 
> As for my readers that actually like my work, I'm sorry I've taken so long and I honestly hope that it doesn't take so long again. My next update should be the first week of December if all goes well. If not it will be the second week. Again, if you have questions don't hesitate to ask, politely please. : D

Scarlett had been living off of nothing but coffee, which she hates, granola, which doesn’t mix well with straight black coffee, and no sleep for a little over five months. Her paperwork just kept multiplying every time she even blinked, so she stopped doing that to. So, to say she was tired, hunger, thirsty, and in desperate need of a relaxing bath was an understatement. But it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be.

Just as she was about to get out of her office for the first time in months, a letter appeared on her desk. She blankly picked it up and numbly opened it. 

Instant regret was the only way to describe how she felt.

Scarlett didn’t change, shower, eat, drink, or even brush her hair before making her way to Tom Fucking Riddle.

 

Tom Riddle was many things and had seen many things. But never before had he felt such fear as when he heard Scarlett storming up the stairs and heading for his office. As soon as Scarlett threw his door open and he got a good look at her, it took every ounce of control he had not to scream like a little girl.

He honestly thought that Bellatrix had come back from the dead to haunt him. Scarlett’ black and white hair looked like a rats nest from her running her hands through it in frustration. She had HUGE bags under her eyes and looked like death warmed over. Her white tank-top had stains on it and her plaid pajama bottoms weren’t much better.

He cleared his throat and smiled at her. “Scarlett, you’re looking…… well.” She just sneered at him. “Shut up. I’m tired, hungry, thirsty for something other then coffee, and want a god damn bath. What the fuck do you mean Black’ not dead?!” She hissed at him as she moved closer.

Tom forced himself not to show any fear as he knew she’d pounce if he did and calmly looked at her. “Hadrian found Black at an Animal Shelter not long ago stuck in his Animagus Form. Black doesn’t even know how he got there and we’ve tried looking at his memories, but there’s nothing there.”

Scarlett sneered again. “Where?” Tom didn’t even need to ask what she meant. He simply, but slowly, stood up from his chair and led her outside.

 

Sirius was laying on his back, watching the clouds. It was a rather nice evening and the sky was beautiful. Over the past couple of days, he had been thinking about what had happened to him. He remembered entering the Veil and then nothing. When that train of thought gave him a headache, he’d then think about his life right now. Would he remain in his Animagus Form? Would he ever be human again? If he was stuck as a dog, would he live with Hadrian or Charlie?

So many question, but no answers.

He gave a doggy sigh and rolled over. Sirius glared at a tree that bordered the yard before pouting in boredom. There was nothing else to do at the moment, so he might as well take a nap.

However, before he could, a shadow fell over him. Sirius looked up, expecting to see Tom, Hadrian, or even Teddy, not Bellatrix. He did the only thing he could do…. Faint.

 

Scarlett and Tom stared at the now unconscious dog, not really sure what to do. Tom hoped the Scarlett hadn’t given the mutt a heart attack. While Scarlett hoped that this didn’t cause her more paperwork. Both didn’t notice the arrival of another person until Scarlett felt something poke her butt. Looking behind her, she found Allen holding an empty needle.

 

When Allen walked into Scarlett’ office and found the woman missing and an open letter on her desk, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. Seeing as he was supposed to go over to the manor anyway, Allen figured he’d take the file Tom would need with him.

Arriving at the manor, he made his way to the backyard. Scarlett looked just as nuts as when he had left her in her office two days ago, though she smelled a thousand times worse. Knowing that she would most likely but up a fit in her…… lack of sanity. Allen decided that sedating her was the best option.

So, one needle to the butt was all it took before she was passed out in his arms.

He turned to a shocked Tom and handed him the file. “Mr. Black was supposed to die that day, but Magic didn’t want that. So she and Death made a deal, which is all in that file. Whether Mr. Black stays a dog or not, I’m unsure of. I would suggest that you read the file, as I’m sure it will answer all of you’re questions. If this is not the case, I have placed my number in the file. Please call me directly as Scarlett is not mentally stable at the moment. Have a nice day.” He finished with a nod and walked away.

 

Tom wasn’t sure what just happened as he watched the long haired brunette male walk away with Scarlett. At the moment, however, he just wanted a god damn drink before he even thought about the file in his hand.

 

Many miles away in the heart of Mexico. Lady Magic and Dean were drinking themselves stupid. “Do you think Scarlett’ mad at us?!” Lady Magic asked with a drunk giggle. Dean snorted and drunkenly grinned at her. “*hic* No *hic* she’ll never know about Black. *hic* The last I saw *hic* she was buried under paperwork! And *hic* even if she did find out now *hic* she can’t change anything! We did all the *hic* paperwork and went through the right channels! *hic* that deal is sound *hic* proof!” Dean trialed off with an insanely drunken giggle.

Both drunken Beings started laughing hysterically, so didn’t notice when someone stopped in front of their table. “Do you two find something funny?”

Both Beings stopped laughing instantly and shared looks of horror as they saw Allen standing in front of them. He wore a cheery smile, but his eyes were ice.

Lady Magic and Dean suddenly regretted making that deal or at the very least not thinking it through. Out of all the scenarios they went through, they forgot to factor in Scarlett’ Best friend and Right Hand man.

Allen and his overprotective nature of Scarlett when she gets stressed out to the point that she goes……. Well nuts to put it nicely.  
Both Beings swallowed and didn’t even try to run when Allen motioned for them to follow. While they regretted not factoring in Allen, they didn’t regret their deal about Black.

After all, they both adored Hadrian and didn’t want him to loss another loved one. Even if it brought down Allen’ wrath on them.


	15. Tests

After Tom got himself drunker then what one would consider ‘normal’, he texted the entire family. This brought them ALL to the manor.

And not one of them wanted to open the file.

 

Hadrian stared at the file like everyone else. A part of him wanted to read everything that the file held, but another part of him didn’t want to. That file was HIS file and held his entire life’s story. All the pain, misery, and betrayal that he had suffered in the Wizarding World was in one innocent looking file….. and that scared him.

“Let’s quickly look over the deal about Sirius and worry about everything else later. I really don’t feel like reliving my past without my Mates here.” He said tightly before picking up the file. No one said anything and he was thankful for that.  
As it was a magical file, he simply had to think about the deal. He skimmed the top, which basically stated how Sirius had dead and what not, before reading the actual deal.

“Lady Magic asked Dean not to take Sirius. The deal states that Sirius is not able to die unless it is Natural, Accidental, or from Old Age. To help with this, he has been changed into a Magical Shifter. Oh Merlin! He’s going to be a pain when he hears about that! Oh, it says that his Magical Shifting is limited to ten Creatures or Animals not counting his Human Form. No dad, you can not trick him into becoming something small and crushable. Apparently he’ll be stuck in another Form for about a week when he changes into something new.” Hadrian trailed off softly.

“So is one of his Forms his Animagus Form?” Draco asked with slight confusion. Hadrian shook his head. “No. Apparently that’s just a base Form so his magic could settle and get used to its new purpose. Though I don’t imagen that Sirius will want to give up Padfoot.”

 

They talked for a while more before Hadrian had to leave for the Res again. With the trouble Victoria was going to bring, he wanted the Packs help if only to keep the Newborns from getting to close to town. Which meant that either Sam or Jacob were going to have to become Alpha because he can’t lead the Wolves AND take care of Victoria at the same time. Sure he led a War but Newborns were a pain in the ass and he didn’t need the headache of playing follow the leader with the Pack.

Which was why Hadrian was now seated outside with his Uncles at a table he had summoned. While the Pack was staring at them.  
“Uncle Charlie, would you like more tea?” Hadrian asked sweetly while pointedly ignoring the two ‘Alphas’. “No I’m good. Though I wonder how you got me out of work.” Charlie asked with a knowing smirk.

Hadrian smiled innocently at him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I checked your work schedule and I saw that you were off today. Simple as that.” Both older men just snorted at the clear lie, but said nothing.

After a few minutes, Jacob finally made noise. “Hadrian, why are you here? I thought we had until the end of the month to challenge you?” The raven nodded and looked rather agitated. “It would seem that Isabella has caused quite a bit of trouble and I need to move this up. Newborn Vampires will be here with in a week or two and I’ll need this Pack to guard the town should the Newborns try and head for it. So I’ll be testing you two at the same time in three different ways. Dobby!”

The little Elf appeared and shocked everyone but the men at the table. “Dobby, take those two to the first test please.” Dobby nodded quickly and with a snap of his fingers, all three were gone.

Hadrian silenced the rest of the Pack and enlarged the Looking Glass so that they could all watch the two.

 

~TEST ONE: PATIENCE~

Sam and Jacob were placed in two different fields, but both had the same sign. “This is a test of patience. You must solve the puzzles to leave this field and move on to the next test. The rule are simple; should you lose your temper, you fail. The first to solve the puzzles wins and the loser will be moved onto the next test.”

Both men understood and proceeded to solve the puzzles.

They started out rather easy, just simple jigsaw puzzles, but as the two went on it got harder. Both were having trouble, but everyone watching could see that Sam was slowly getting angry while Jacob seemed a bit annoyed.

Both men were on the final puzzle when Sam final lost his temper and destroyed his puzzle. Which gave him an automatic loss and if Jacob lost his temper as well, they both move on with no win.

Hadrian didn’t want them to have the patience of a Saint, but to be an Alpha you can’t lose your temper and lash out. So he wasn’t surprised when Jacob won, even if the younger male was highly annoyed with the puzzle.

 

~TEST TWO: LEADERSHIP~

This time, the two men weren’t alone nor were they in a field.

They were in a massive and tall maze with a Pack Mate each.

Hadrian asked Dobby to take two of the Pack Wolves to the maze to meet both ‘Alphas’. This test wasn’t straight forward like the last one. The two ‘Alphas’ had to find their way out of the maze, while also listening to their Pack Mate who already knew the way out.

Quil, who was with Sam, and Leah, who was with Jacob, were both told not to say anything about knowing the way out unless asked. If they were asked, they were only allowed to say so much.

This was a test and they both knew that. That’s why they both volunteered for the task. Quil knew that his happy go lucky attitude annoyed Sam and Leah knew that her stubborn and head strong attitude would annoy Jacob to the point where he might snap at her. 

In the beginning, both Sam and Jacob were annoyed with their partners. Sam was annoyed by Quil’ happy go lucky attitude, while Jacob was just annoyed that he was stuck with a hormonal woman.

He got enough of that from his sisters.

As the two teams walked through the maze, both ‘Alphas’ were getting angry. Sam because he kept going in circles and Jacob because Leah kept snorting at him. Eventually, Jacob sighed in annoyance and finally asked Leah which way she thought they should go.

“We need to turn left at the next fork and then right and then we’re out.” She stated with a rather bored look on her face. Jacob looked at her in mild annoyance before sighing and allowing her to take the lead.

Sam on the other hand just got more annoyed and since Quil was getting bored he decided to just tell Sam how to get out as he was sure Jacob had already left by now. “Sam, we should go right.” The other male just snarled at him. “I didn’t ask you.”

Quil huffed and flicked Sam’ ear before running. He didn’t need to look to see if Sam was chasing him as he could hear him. Quil ran through the maze, laughing his head off, while Sam chased him. So it wasn’t long before they were out of the maze.

Once more, Sam lost to his temper and Jacob won.

 

~FINAL TEST:………~

Both Sam and Jacob found themselves in the same room with Hadrian on the other side. “This is a test of your character. Now, let’s begin.”

The raven waved his hand and two glass boxes appeared in front of them. The boxes were about the same size as a large wooden crate and were filled with a thick silver mist that was slowly taking on a solid form.

In Sam’ box was Emily and in Jacob’ box was his dad. “These two people seem to be very important to you both. But……… What if they were turned!” Suddenly the smoke shifted and both figures looked Vampiric.

Both men jumped at the sudden change before reacting. Sam snarled and tried to break the box. Jacob looked sad and a little wistful as his dad’s figure was standing instead of sitting in its wheel chair.

Hadrian snorted. “Sam’ rather obvious in his opinion on the matter, but what of you Jacob?”

“My dads as been in a wheel chair for years. It’d break my heart to see him as a Vampire, but if this ever happened and he wished to stay this way….. I don’t think I would be able to take that from him.” Jacob said with a sad smile. Sam sneered and tried to lung at Jacob but Hadrian stopped him. “He wouldn’t be your dad anymore! He’d just be another leech! They need to be destroyed!”  
Hadrian glared at Sam before snapping his fingers and the younger male was bound and gagged. “I’m disgusted with your behavior! You will be sent to live with a Werewolf by the name of Fenrir Grayback where you will learn some respect! I’ve already informed him that you might be showing up. Dobby would you please take Sam to Fenrir.” 

The little House-Elf nodded and with a crack, they were both gone. Hadrian honestly hoped that Sam changed. The raven knew that the younger just needed some guidance and anger management. He would never be suited to leading a Pack but he’d make a good Beta or even third in command. But as of right now, Hadrian had to help Jacob in his new role as Alpha.

Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a bit of a filler, next chapter Jasper gets cuddled!


End file.
